Rappresaglia
by KKaiBear
Summary: Kehilangan seorang adik dan juga kekasih membuat seorang Kim Jongin menjadi lebih ganas dan juga berbahaya dari sebelumnya. Bagaimana kisah Jongin yang akan balas dendam? [Kaisoo] Jongin/Kyungsoo. HyunJi. Baekhyun/Chanyeol. Angst/Mafia/hurt/AU
1. Chapter 1 (Beside You)

_**KAISOO FANFICT**_

 _Summary : Pembalasan dendam Kim Jongin kepada seorang Ketua Mafia yang sadis dan juga tak berperikemanusiaan. Serta perjuangan Kim Jongin mendapatkan Cintanya_

 _MainCast : Kaisoo_ _OtherCast : berkembang seiring berjalannya cerita_

_

 _ **KAISOO FANFICTION**_

in

~~ _**RAPPRESAGLIA ~~**_

_

 **Seoul, 25 Januari 1998**

Anak lelaki itu telah berusia 12 tahun dengan adiknya yang selisih 5 tahun darinya. Kim Jongin anak yang baik hati, penyayang dan juga sopan. Memiliki waktu bersama keluarga adalah impiannya. Ayahnya sering menghabiskan waktu untuk menjadi pelayan di sebuah mansion mewah dengan pemilik ketua mafia terbesar di Seoul. Ibunya hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa dengan status ekonomi yang tidak stabil.Kim Jongin tinggal di sebuah rumah susun seadanya bersama dengan ayah, ibu dan juga adik perempuannya. Kim Jongin memiliki seorang adik bernama Kim Hyun Ji yang berparas cantik dan juga manis. Adik Jongin yang berusia kurang lebih 7 tahun itu sudah sangat akrab dengan Jongin. Menjadi keluarga sederhana, tidak terganggu oleh dunia luar ataupun dunia mafia seperti ayahnya adalah keinginan seorang Kim Jongin yang berpegang teguh pada hatinya.

Sudah 2 bulan, ayah Jongin dan Hyun Ji tidak pernah pulang ke rumah mereka itu mengakibatkan rindu yang mendalam bagi keluarga Jongin sendiri. Karena ayah Jongin yang tidak pernah pulang ke rumah mengakibatkan kondisi ekonomi keluarga Jongin semakin menderita. Jongin berjalan menyusuri halaman rumah susun tersebut dan tanpa sengaja Jongin tersenyum melihat adiknya sedang menonton anak-anak lainnya yang sedang bermain. Jongin langsung menghapiri adiknya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kim Hyun Ji tidak memerhatikan sekelilingnya, pandangannya hanya tertuju kepada sebuah permen gulali besar yang dipegang salah satu anak yang bermain. Jongin tersenyum kecut melihat adiknya sedang menatap permen itu. Entah inisiatif dari mana Jongin bergegas mengambil sebuah kotak sol sepatu yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya dulu sebelum bergabung di kelompok mafia itu. Jongin memiliki sifat yang pantang menyerah. Entah dorongan dari mana, Jongin bekerja menjadi tukang sol sepatu demi mendapatkan uang. Jongin membersihkan sepatu, dan memperbaiki sepatu milik orang lain. Jika dilihat dari caranya melakukan pekerjaannya itu, orang akan mengira bahwa Jongin adalah orang yang handal dalam bidang itu. Jangan salah Jongin adalah anak yang memiliki kepribadian yang unik dan juga anak yang tekun, hanya saja karena status ekonomi yang kurang memadai orang-orang akan tetap memandang rendah seorang Kim Jongin.

"Ayah, sepatu ku kotor. Bukankah kita akan makan siang dengan tamu penting? Bagaimana ini". Ucap seorang anak kecil yang berumur sekitar 9 tahun

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu Kyungsoo-yahh. Ganti sepatumu kita beli yang baru"

"Tidak ayah. Aku suka sepatu ini, ini adalah kenang-kenangan terakhir dari ibu". Wajah Kyungsoo yang memelas. Ayah Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala mencari solusi untuk anaknya dan tanpa berfikir panjang ayahnya Kyungsoo menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo untuk mendekati seorang tukang sol sepatu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan" Kim Jongin berucap seraya mengangkat kepala untuk melihat pelanggan barunya. Tanpa sengaja mata elangnya bertemu dengan pemilik mata bulat yang imut itu. Disadari atau tidak Kyungsoo mengerjapkan lucu matanya dengan Jongin yang melihatnya semakin gemas seraya ingin mencubitnya namun nihil karena Jongin cukup tau dimana posisinya. Ayah Kyungsoo lantas menjawab pertanyaan Jongin "yah, bersihkan sepatu anakku. Lakukan dengan cepat dan juga bersih. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku harus mengangkat telfon. Lakukan pekerjaanmu." Jongin langsung bergegas mengerjakan tugasnya, mendudukkan diri Kyungsoo di salah satu kursi pengungjung tepat di sebelah kiri Jongin dan kemudian melepas sepatu Kyungsoo dan langsung membersihkannya dengan lihai. Sembari Jongin membersihkan sepatu dan menjahit sisi sepatu agar semakin kuat, Kyungsoo tak berhenti memerhatikan rupa dari seorang Kim Jongin. Apakah anak itu sudah kagum terhadap kelihaian dari seorang Kim Jongin? Jawabannya hanya Kyungsoo yang tau.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, Jongin menyelesaikan semua tugasnya dan juga sudah memakaikan sepatu Kyungsoo di kaki mungilnya. Kyungsoo tak lupa berterima kasih kepada Jongin yang telah membersihkan sepatunya. "Siapa namamu adik kecil?" Tanya Jongin dan mencubit gemas pipi gembul Kyungsoo. "A-aku? Aku K-kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo." Jawab Kyungsoo dengat terbata dan dibalas senyuman oleh Jongin. Setelah menelfon ayah Kyungsoo kembali ke tempat sol sepatu dan tanpa bertanya Ayah Kyungsoo langsung memberikan uang 100.000 won kepada Jongin. Baru saja Jongin akan memberikan uang kembaliannya Kyungsoo dan juga ayahnya telah hilang dari pandangannya. Bagaimana tidak 100.000 won hanya untuk membersihkan sepatu adalah jumlah yang banyak.

Jongin langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah mendapatkan uang, Ia tak lupa membeli permen gulali yang besar untuk adik tercintanya. Jongin sangat bahagia hari itu, dan juga Ia tak pernah melupakan senyum manis dari anak ditemuinya tadi -Kyungsoo. Jongin menggeleng pelan membuyarkan segala imajinasinya, Ia telah sadar Ia harus kembali di dunia nyatanya. Sesampainya di rumah Jongin langsung memberikan permen gulali itu kepada adiknya. Hyun Ji sangat senang mendapatkan sebuah permen gulali dengan ukuran jumbo sudah ada di tangannya.

"Jongin-ahh dari mana kau mendapatkan uang?" Tanya ibu Jongin dengan memelankan suaranya agar Hyun Ji tak mendengarkannya. Jongin membalas tak kalah pelan "tenanglah Ibu, Jongin mendapakan uang yang halal" Jongin tersenyum setelah mendapat anggukan dari Ibu tercintanya. Meskipun Ibu Jongin sudah memasuki umur 35, Ibu Jongin masih tetaplah cantik dan juga muda.

Hari demi hari dilalui oleh Jongin sebagai tukang sol sepatu membuat perekonomian Jongin mulai terbangun. Setiap pulang kerja Jongin selalu membeli permen gulali besar untuk adiknya dan tak lupa pula untuk membeli ayam goreng kesukaan Jongin dan Ibunya di ujung lorong gang sempit sebelum sampai ke jalan rumah susun Jongin. Dari hasil kerjanya sebagai tukang sol sepatu Jongin tetap menyisihkan uangnya untuk ditabung.

Di bulan berikutnya, ayah Jongin kembali ke rumahnya dengan mendapatkan beberapa luka lebam, dan goresan pisau di tubuhnya membuat Ibu dan Anaknya Hyun Ji menjerit ketakutan. Maksud hati ingin menyambut suami dan ayah dengan sepenuh hati apalah daya jika apa yang ada di hadapannya hanyalah sebuah kejadian yang mengerikan. Luka lebam pada wajah, darah mengalir di pelipis mata, dan juga goresan-goresan pisau di seluruh badan cukup membuat Ibu Jongin menjerit ketakutan. Jongin sedang pergi bekerja, seharusnya Jongin ada mendampingi Ibu dan Adiknya di situasi seperti ini. Itulah fikiran Ibu dan Ayah Jongin saat ini. Baru saja Ibu Jongin ingin menyentuh suami tercinta tiba-tiba hantaman keras dari belakang kepala melayang begitu saja di kepala ayah Jongin. Pukulan yang cukup keras membuat darah segar mulai mengalir dari hidung dan juga mulutnya. Ibu dan adik Jongin sudah menangis, menjerit, dan tak ada yang harus dilakukan. Hyun Ji bersembunyi dibalik Ibunya. Baru saja Ibu Jongin akan berlutut memohon ampun atas kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh suaminya yang meskipun sebenarnya Ibu Jongin tidak mengetahuinya, hantaman keras kembali melayang di ujung tanduk kepala ayah dari Jongin. Pukulan keras yang membuat ayah Jongin tersungkur di depan istrinya membuat pria bermarga Kim menghembuskan nafas terakhir dengan satu kalimat "se-la-mat-kan anak-anak ki-ta". Tanpa sambutan hangat dari keluarga ayah Jongin telah pergi terlebih dahulu. Tangis pecah dari tetangga dan juga Ibu serta adik Jongin yang melihat kejadian tersebut. Baru saja Ibu Jongin mendekat ke arah suaminya, suara sepatu dan juga tongkat besi hitam dari ketua Mafia terbesar di Seoul bergema di telinga Ibu Jongin. Tangis Ibu Jongin tercekat melihat kejadiannya secara nyata. Suaminya telah pergi dengan dalang dibalik semua ini adalah majikannya sendiri.

"Apa s-salah su-suamiku?"

"Berhenti berpura-pura Nyonya Kim. Kalian memiliki hutang yang besar padaku. Ahh dan juga ku dengar suami mu ini mulai berkhianat padaku. Kau mengetahuinya?"

"T-tidak tuan Kwon. I-itu salah pasti salah. Suamiku tidak pernah berkhianat padamu. Dia~~"

 _Plakkk_

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus Ibu Jongin. Dan satu kalimat dari Ketua Mafia itu, membuat Ibu Jongin menjadi menggila dan juga histeris. "BAWA GADIS KECIL ITU. KITA TUNGGU DIA DEWASA KEMUDIAN KITA JUAL TUBUHNYA". Hyun Ji yang sudah mengetahui maksud dari ketua Mafia -TuanKwon itu menangis histeris dan tak mau meninggalkan Ibunya apalagi dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ibu Jongin tidak memiliki daya lagi untuk melawan apalagi dengan kondisi mengenaskan seperti ini, setelah disetubuhi oleh beberapa anak buah dari ketua mafia dan kemudian disiksa karena percobaan perlawanan terhadap ketua Mafia yang Sadis dan juga tak berperikemanusiaan itu. Ibu Jongin tergeletak tak berdaya di samping jasad suaminya. Pikiran Ibu Jongin tidaklah lagi normal melainkan orang yang sudah kehilangan akalnya. Apa yang bisa tetangga Jongin lakukan jika berhubungan dengan seorang ketua Mafia? Melawan Ketua Mafia -tuanKwon sama saja dengan membunuh diri sendiri sebelum waktunya.

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang di jalan dekat tempat Jongin bekerja. Akibatnya Jongin terkena air cipratan yang tergenang di jalan kecil persimpangan rumah susun itu. Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya melihat si pelaku namun apa yang dilihatnya sungguh memukul hati Jongin, seorang gadis kecil berumur 7 tahun sedang melakukan perlawanan dengan orang-orang dewasa di dalam mobil dengan menerikkan kalimat "kakak, kakak, selamatkan akuuu. Tolong selamatkan akuu hiks hiks kakaaaai". Jongin berlari mengejar mobil tersebut tetap saja nihil tenaga kuda dan kura-kura tidak akan sama. Dalam tangis akhirnya Jongin pulang ke rumahnya untuk memastikan apakah yang dilihatnya memang nyata atau hanya imajinasinya saja.

Sesampainya di rumah Jongin justru lebih menderita. Hyun Ji adik Jongin telah dibawa pergi oleh ketua Mafia, ayahnya telah meninggal terbunuh oleh ketua Mafia, dan Ibunya dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan oleh ketua Mafia juga. Apa yang akan Jongin lakukan? Hanya air mata yang dapat Jongin keluarkan. Dan bertekad untuk membalaskan dendamnya

"KAU AKAN HANCUR DI TANGAN KU KWON SIALAN. CAMKAN ITU"- KIM JONGIN

TBC

Halo semuaa

Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya

Jgn lupa reviewnya manteman


	2. Chapter 2 (Promise)

_**KAISOO FANFIC**_

 _Summary **:** pembalasan dendam Kim Jongin kepada seorang Ketua Mafia yang sadis dan juga tak berperikemanusiaan. Serta perjuangan Kim Jongin mendapatkan cintanya _

_MainCast : Kaisoo_

 _Ps : perhatikan setiap tanggalnya_

* * *

 _ **FANFICTION**_ _ **by KKAIBEAR**_

 _in_

 _ **~~ RAPPRESAGLIA ~~**_

* * *

 **Seoul, 12 Mei 1998**

Dua hari setelah pemakaman Ayah Jongin, seseorang dengan tubuh tegap dengan dada bidang serta seragam dinasnya datang ke rumah Jongin. **Park Hasa** , seorang perwira yang bergabung dalam Badan Intelijen Republik Korea Selatan -NIS ( _National Intelligence Service)_ mendekati Jongin yang terduduk lesu menatap Ibunya yang sedang tertidur. Park Hasa merasa iba terhadap Jongin, anak yang masih berusia 12 tahun itu harus merasakan pahitnya kehidupan ditinggal pergi oleh ayah untuk selamanya, adik yang dibawa pergi sekelompok Mafia kejam, serta ibu yang hampir gila. Park Hasa tak kuasa menahan air matanya, Ia juga lemah melihat Jongin anak dari sahabat kecilnya –Kim Donghae terduduk lemas tak bernyawa. Melihat semua itu Park Hasa mengingat kenangan buruk yang menimpa dirinya. Kehilangan anak lelaki tercintanya lima tahun silam, Park Chanyeol.

"Kim Jongin~~" Park Hasa telah berdiri di hadapan Jongin dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Paman Park" Jongin yang refleks mengangkat kepala dan berdiri ketika mendengar suara familiar di telinganya. Keduanya berpelukan sejenak, menyalurkan kerinduan yang telah lama. Suara Jongin kemudian menginterupsi kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

"Paman, ayah.. ayah telah pergi dan.. dan Hyun Ji diculik Paman." Jongin tak kuasa menahan air matanya, air mata mengalir begitu saja dari mata elangnya. Jongin masih sangat kecil dan harus mengalami ini semua. Jongin seharusnya masih menikmati masa kecilnya, tetapi takdir berkehendak lain. Semua kebahagiaan telah direnggut darinya. Saat ini hanya satu alasan Jongin tetap mempertahankan hidupnya dan berusaha menjadi lebih kuat, Ibunya. Melihat Ibunya yang masih menitikkan air mata mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Dimana ayahnya meninggal secara sadis dan adiknya yang telah dibawa pergi.

"Paman tahu Jongin, paman tahu." Park Hasa memeluk Jongin kembali. Sahabat dari ayah Jongin itu tak tahan melihat Jongin yang mengadu kepadanya. Mereka sama menderitanya, Jongin kehilangan ayahnya dan Park Hasa Kehilangan anaknya. "Tapi Jongin…" Park Hasa menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya melepas pelukannya terhadap Jongin. "Kita tidak harus lemah seperti ini, kita harus kuat." Tekad Park Hasa begitu kuat membuat Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. "M-maksud Paman?" Tanya Jongin. "ya Jongin. Kita harus membalasnya, **Kwon Young-Jae** harus binasa." Park Hasa menekankan akhir kalimat yang diucapkannya. Park Hasa mengangguk ketika Jongin menatapnya penuh tanya.

"euuuhh, Jongin" Jongin dan Park Hasa menengok ke sumber suara. Ibu Jongin telah bangun, Jongin dan Park Hasa menghampirinya.

"Hasa-yaa" Sapa Ibu Jongin kepada Park Hasa ketika matanya melirik ke belakang Jongin.

"Yuri Noona~". Park Hasa berlutut di depan Ibu Jongin, menahan air mata yang siap keluar kapan saja. Park Hasa dan Ibu Jongin memang sudah dekat semenjak Kim Donghae –ayah Jongin dan Kim Yuri menikah. Status Park Hasa sebagai sahabat Kim Donghae membuat mereka menjaling hubungan keluarga tak sedarah. Mereka berbincang cukup lama dengan awal perbincangan sebatas menanyakan kabar dan lainnya sampai kepada kematian seorang Kim Donghae. Perbincangan Jongin dan Park Hasa dirahasiakan untuk sementara dari Ibu Jongin mengingat kondisinya seperti saat ini. Meskipun Ibu Jongin tidak merespon dengan baik karena memiliki gangguan mental semenjak kematian suaminya dan kepergian anaknya, Park Hasa tetap tabah dalam menghadapi sikap Ibu Jongin. Park Hasa menyarankan agar Jongin membawa Ibunya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Awalnya Jongin memang tidak mau, selain karena Ia tidak memiliki biaya Jongin juga tidak tega terhadap Ibunya. Akan tetapi, Park Hasa tak pernah menyerah untuk meyakinkan Kim Jongin. "dengarkan aku Kim Jongin, masalah biaya biar Paman yang menanggungnya. Kau tinggal memberikan izinnya padaku." Jongin masih ragu akan keputusan Park Hasa. "Ini semua agar kau bisa fokus untuk menjemput adikmu, dan juga membalaskan dendam mu padanya." Jongin memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengingat seluruh perlakuan dari ketua Mafia itu dengan sekali jawab dengan tegas "ya Paman, Aku akan melakukan semuanya." Park Hasa tersenyum mendengar keputusan Jongin. "Kalau begitu ikut denganku sebentar, kita harus membicarakan beberapa hal yang penting". Jongin mengangguk dan kemudian mengikuti Park Hasa dari belakang.

* * *

 _ **FANFICTION**_ _ **by KKAIBEAR**_

 _in_

 _ **~~ RAPPRESAGLIA ~~**_

* * *

"Ayah, siapa Paman yang kita temui dua hari yang lalu?" pemuda kecil bertanya kepada Ayahnya yang sedang menyesap kopi hangat sambil membaca koran.

"dua hari yang lalu?" Pemuda kecil bermata bulat itu mengangguk lucu

"ahh makan siang itu? Dia paman Kwon, **Kwon Young-Jae.** " Sang Ayah menjawab pertanyaan putra kecilnya yang masih berumur 9 tahun.

"Paman Kwon? Siapa dia?"

"Dia mitra kerja Ayah. Ada apa bertanya?"

"tidak Ayah. Hanya saja Kyungsoo penasaran paman itu sepertinya Jahat" ucap Kyungsoo si pemuda kecil yang bergidik ngeri membayangkan wajah dari Paman Kwon itu.

Ayah Kyungsoo bermonolog dalam hati mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan anaknya _"Kwon Young-Jae memang jahat Kyungsoo-yaa. Andai saja kau tahu bahwa dia yang telah membunuh Ibu dan kakak mu"_

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Kyungsoo-yaa, dia adalah….."

"Tuan, di depan ada tuan **Shin** mancari anda" salah seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Ayahnya. Ayah Kyungsoo mengangguk "pergilah, katakana padanya aku segera datang". Titah ayah Kyungsoo kepada pelayan rumah itu. "baik tuan"

"Kyungsoo-yaa, jangan keluar tetaplah di sini" Kyungsoo mengangguk mematuhi perintah Ayahnya. Kyungsoo adalah pemuda yang patuh pada Ayahnya. Pemuda kecil berusia 9 tahun itu memiliki mata yang bulat seperti burung hantu. Kulit seputih susu dan kepribadian yang ceria membuat Kyungsoo menjadi anak yang lucu dan imut, dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan mengira bahwa Kyungsoo adalah anak perempuan yang memiliki potongan rambut pendek.

Kyungsoo sedang menonton kartun kesukaannya –pororo. Setelah kartun itu selesai maka giliran iklan yang mengisi TV tersebut. Salah satu iklan yang tampil mengingatkan Kyungsoo kepada seorang pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya. Si tukang sol sepatu yang memperbaiki sepatu Kyungsoo, entah mengapa Kyungsoo sangat menyukai bentuk wajah anak itu dan jangan lupakan garis rahang tegas dan juga mata elang yang menawan. Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang lupa bertanya nama dari anak yang diyakini lebih tua darinya. Meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo tetap memiliki julukan tersendiri untuk anak tersebut _**si mata elang**_ begitulah Kyungsoo menyebut nama anak itu. Kyungsoo merasa ingin bertemu pemilik mata elang itu dan menayakan namanya. Kyungsoo merasa kagum terhadapnya, mungkin saja Kyungsoo ingin menanyakan bagaimana menjadi seseorang yang berwajah tirus sepertinya. Perlu diketahui bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki pipi yang gembul sehingga membuatnya tampak lebih lucu. Suara TV membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo dari _**si mata elangnya**_ **.** Tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian membulatkan matanya karena telah memikirkan sesuatu yang asing baginya.

Jongin kembali ke rumahnya setelah berbincang dengan Park Hasa di Markas penyelidikan miliknya. Kim Jongin telah memutuskan hal yang besar dan sangat penting menyangkut kehidupannya di masa depan. Apakah Kim Jongin masih memiliki harapan bahwa adiknya akan kembali? Itu tergantung dengan sikap dan tindakan Jongin sendiri.

Jongin melihat keramaian di depan rumahnya, tanpa berpikir panjang Jongin langsung berlari mendekat. "Ada apa Bi? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongin kepada salah seorang tetangganya yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah Jongin. "Ibu mu Jongin. Dia mengamuk dan mencari Hyun Ji. Cepatlah kedalam, tenangkan Ibu mu nak." Tanpa mengiraukan semuanya Jongin berlari masuk ke rumahnya.

"I-Ibu, hentikan Bu. Ini Jongin, kumohon~~" Jongin berucap seraya memeluk Ibunya yang berusa menghancurkan isi rumahnya. Terlambat Jongin, Ibumu kembali mengalami tekanan pada mentalnya. Ibumu sudah tak mengerti dan memahami hal apapun. "Ibu, kumohon berhenti" Jongin terisak melihat Ibunya yang bertindak seperti orang gila. Ibu Jongin masih tetap dengan perlakuannya, sampai Jongin meninggikan suaranya agar Ibunya melihat Jongin. "IBU, BERHENTI. INI JONGIN IBU". Dan benar saja Ibu Jongin langsung melihat Jongin anaknya. "Jongin, adikmu. Hyun Ji Ibu kemana? Hyun Ji dimana, kenapa belum pulang. Cari dia Jongin, Ibu rindu padanya" Jongin merasa tertimpa batu yang sangat besar. Mendengar permintaan Ibunya dan juga melihat Ibunya yang memohon dengan tangis dan luka ditangannya, Jongin merasa benar-benar menyesal telah meninggalkan Ibunya barang sedetik saja. "I-Ibu.." Ucapan Jongin terpotong karena Ibunya yang tiba-tiba kembali berbuat onar. Menghancurkan segalanya dan berjalan mundur membuat manik Jongin menangkap pecahan kaca runcing yang ada pada dinding kayu itu. Jongin segera berdiri menghalangi Ibunya untuk mundur, tapi usaha Jongin sia-sia Ibunya semakin mundur kebelakang dan sampai di dinding. Tetapi dengan sigap Jongin menaruh tangan kanannya di balik Punggung Ibunya menahan kaca itu agar tidak mengenai Ibunya. Darah telah bercucuran dari telapak tangan Jongin, kaca itu menusuk tepat di telapak tangan Jongin. Jongin merintih kesakitan dalam diam, tak ingin Ibunya khawatir. Jongin menangis dengan keadaan seperti ini. Setelah kehilangan banyak darah, Ibunya memeluk Jongin yang telah sadar kembali. Mereka berdua berpelukan dengan kondisi Jongin yang semakin lemah karena kehilangan darah, tetapi Jongin harus menjadi anak yang kuat seperti pesan ayahya. Anak itu harus semenderita ini diusianya yang masih 12 tahun.

* * *

 _ **FANFICTION**_ _ **by KKAIBEAR**_

 _in_

 _ **~~ RAPPRESAGLIA ~~**_

* * *

 **Seoul, 15 Mei 1998**

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya, melihat Ibunya yang terikat erat di ranjang pasien Rumah Sakit Jiwa membuat Jongin ingin menangis. Terlalu berat masalah yang dialaminya, tetapi Jongin tidak akan terus mengeluh. Jongin akan berusaha membawa pulang kembali adiknya. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kamar pasien yang perlahan terbuka menampilkan Park Hasa yang berjalan mendekati. Jongin menatapnya, menatap dengan wajah sendu. Park Hasa seakan mengetahi segalanya, mendorong Jongin agar tetap kuat dan tabah adalah cara terbaik yang bisa dilakukan saat ini.

"Jongin, sekarang saatnya." Jongin mengangguk kemudian mencium punggung tangan Ibunya dan tak lupa mencium keningnya. Jongin menahan isak tangisnya, dengan segenap hati Jongin melangkah keluar ruangan. Memegang janjinya kepada Ibu tercinta membuat Jongin menjadi anak pemberani.

" _Bawa adikmu kembali Jongin, berjanjilah pada Ibu. Kau akan kembali dengan adikmu"_

" _Jongin berjanji bu, istirahatlah. Aku menyayangi Ibu"_

"Jongin akan kembali bersama Hyun Ji Bu. Bersabarlah." Ucap Jongin benar-benar meninggalkan kamar pasien.

"Kyungsoo cepatlah!" Seru pemuda kecil yang berjalan dengan cepat ingin memasuki Rumah Sakit itu.

"Pelan-pelan Baek, tak usah berlari. Bagaimanapun juga kita tetap akan sampai"

"hei Pinguin, kau tau aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya"

"Aku bukan Pinguin!"

"terserah kaulah"

"Byun Baekhyun!" ucap Kyungsoo yang meninggikan suaranya

"baiklah baiklah tuan muda" Baekhyun menjawab dengan tatapan kesal pada Kyungsoo.

Byun Baekhyun sepupu dari Kyungsoo sekaligus menjadi teman bermain. Pemuda kecil yang setahun lebih tua dari Kyungsoo itu memiliki bibir yang tipis, wajah yang tirus dan badan yang mungil serta kulit putih membuat orang mengira bahwa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah saudara kembar. Ibu Baekhyun bersaudara dengan Ayah Kyungsoo. Choi So Ra yang menikah dengan pria bermarga Byun menjadikannya Byun So Ra memiliki anak yang menggemaskan namun cerewet seperti Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang tidak memerhatikan jalannya. Di lantai dasar Rumah Sakit Jiwa itu Kyungsoo menabrak anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya guna meminta maaf karena menabrak orang lain tanpa sengaja. Setelah meminta maaf, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat, melihat anak lelaki didepannya.

"Chanyeol _Hyung_ , Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bertemu Pamanmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada anak lelaki didepannya.

"Kyungsoo-yaa, O-oh aku menemui Paman _ku_ " Jawab anak lelaki yang bernama Park Chanyeol

"ahh, kalau begi…"

"Kyungsoo-yaa cepatlah!" panggil Baekhyun dengan sedikit kesal.

"maaf _Hyung_ , sepertinya aku harus cepat. Permisi" Kyungsoo langsung melesat pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar dari Rumah Sakit itu.

Kyungsoo berlari kecil menyusul Baekhyun memasuki lift, tanpa sengaja mata Owlnya menangkap sosok pemuda kecil yang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu _**mata elang**_ gumam Kyungsoo. "aku harus menanyakan namanya, HEI MATA ELANG" Panggil Kyungsoo dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Baekhyun mengernyit dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang terlihat memanggil seseorang. "Kyungso-yaa" panggil Baekhyun, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak mendengarnya. Kyungsoo hanya fokus memanggil seseorang _**si mata elang**_.

Dilain sisi, Jongin baru saja akan berbalik ketika mendengar seseorang berteriak ke arahnya dengan sebutan mata elang. Tetapi Park Hasa menginterupsi lebih dulu "Jongin cepatlah!" sembari berbalik dan berbicara pada Jongin, Park Hasa melihat seorang anak kecil dengan telinga lebar di depan gedung rumah sakit. Park Hasa ingin mengejar namun Jongin yang tidak sengaja menabraknya menyadarkan lamunan Park Hasa. Park Hasa dan Jongin kemudian berjalan ke sisi sebelah kanan gedung rumah sakit yang langsung terhubung ke parkiran rumah sakit. Jongin dan Park Hasa memasuki sebuah mobil fortuner dan langsung melenggang dari pandangan anak kecil yang mengejarnya sejak tadi –Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kesal karena gagal bertemu dengan _**mata elang**_ itu. Baekhyun menepuk bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget karena Baekhyun.

"ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Kyungsoo dan dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terlihat kesal dengan sikap Kyungsoo hari ini, dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun menyeret Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang selalu tertunda

Di mobil, Jongin terlihat marah. Park Hasa menunjukkan semua foto-foto orang di sekeliling dari Kwon Young-Jae. Jongin terlihat lebih tersulut emosinya dengan melihat foto orang yang telah menghancurkan keluarga kecilnya.

"Jongin, ini Kwon Young-Jae"

Mata elang Jongin berubah menjadi memerah dan tampak lebih ganas, "AKAN KUBUNUH KAU BAJINGAN"

* * *

 _ **FANFICTION by KKAIBEAR**_

 _in_

 _ **~~ RAPPRESAGLIA ~~**_

* * *

TBC

Bear balik lagi…..

Moment kaisoonya belum yah guys mereka masih kecil-kecil.

Chapter depan mungkin udah ada hehe

Jangan lupa reviewnya manteman


	3. Chapter 3 (ROMA)

_**KAISOO FANFIC**_

 _Summary **:** pembalasan dendam Kim Jongin kepada seorang Ketua Mafia yang sadis dan juga tak berperikemanusiaan. Serta perjuangan Kim Jongin mendapatkan cintanya _

_MainCast : Kaisoo_

 _Ps : perhatikan setiap tanggalnya_

* * *

 _ **FANFICTION**_ _ **by KKAIBEAR**_

 _in_

 _ **~~ RAPPRESAGLIA ~~**_

* * *

 **Roma, 22 Mei 1998**

Kim Jongin menapakkan kakinya di salah satu kota terbesar di Italia. Roma menjadi tujuan Kim Jongin dan Park Hasa dalam melakukan misinya. Jongin hanya mengingat sebuah pepatah dari kebanyakan orang-orang _jari dibalas dengan jari, kaki dibalas dengan kaki, kehancuran akan dibalas pula dengan kehancuran_ serta cara yang paling ampuh dalam melakukan misinya adalah kehancuran sekelompok mafia ditangan sekelompok mafia yang lebih kuat darinya.

"Park Hasa, _buongiorno_ " _(selamat pagi)_

" _Buongiorno signore_ **Don Matteo** "

Kim Jongin tampak kebingungan melihat Paman Park dan Pria tampan, berwibawa dan juga kharismatik berbicara dengan bahasa Italia. Mereka seakan sangat dekat. Jongin hanya mampu melihat keduanya berbicara dengan jarak sekitar lima meter darinya. Tak lama setelah itu Paman Park memanggil Jongin untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Sembari Jongin mendekat, Tuan Don Matteo memerhatikan bagaimana tekad dari seorang bocah belasan tahun itu.

"sapalah dia Jongin-ahh" bisik Paman Park di telinga kiri Jongin dengan halus.

"h-halo s-signore" sapa Jongin dengan agak ragu

"jangan takut. Calon anggota mafia tidak akan menjawab dengan cara gagap seperti itu".

Jongin terkesiap kala orang dihadapannya ini berdiri dengan gagahnya. Jongin merasa kagum terhadap sosok di depannya saat ini. Selain Ayah dan juga Paman Parknya Jongin tak menemukan sosok yang berkharisma lagi. Dengan segala pemikiran kekaguman Jongin, Ia memikirkan tujuannya datang kemari bukan untuk terkagum pada orang lain melainkan belajar mengenai strategi kelompok mafia dan bela diri tentunya.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di sini Jongin" sang Pria tampan berkharisma menginterupsi semua khalayan Jongin. Ya, dia harus memikirkan itu terlebih dahulu kemudian akan dilanjutkan dikesempatan lainnya.

* * *

 _ **FANFICTION**_ _ **by KKAIBEAR**_

 _in_

 _ **~~ RAPPRESAGLIA ~~**_

* * *

 **Roma, 17 Juni 1998**

Sebulan setelah kedatangan Jongin di Roma, Don Matteo dan Park Hasa mengajarkan Jongin tentang bela diri dan belajar menggunakan senjata di umur belasan tahun itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Jongin memang anak yang tekun dalam pekerjaannya. Dalam sebulan, Jongin telah menguasai beberapa teknik bela diri bahkan cara-cara menggunakan senjata berupa pisau, samurai, tombak, tongkat, sampai ke pistol. Setelah tiga bulan, Jongin sudah siap dilatih bersama para anggota mafia yang lainnya. Don Matteo mengajak Park Hasa dan Jongin ke markas utamanya di **Sisilia**.

" _scusa signore_ Matteo, aku ingin Jongin diajarkan secara terpisah. Tak ada yang boleh tahu masalah ini. Jongin benar-benar harus siap dengan semua secara mandiri."

" _certo._ Kita akan membawa Jongin melihat isi dari markas kita. Sehingga Jongin tahu harus kemana dia kembali."

Seringaian dari sang ketua mafia membuat Park Hasa meragukan niat awalnya. Park Hasa tidak boleh mundur. Dengan mengambil keputusan bersama Jongin akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk terlibat dari sekelompok mafia yang jauh dalam lubuk hati Jongin sangat benci dan kagum secara bersamaan. Park Hasa melirik Jongin yang berada di kursi belakang mobil membuat Jongin mengernyit heran.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang menggunakan waktu sekitar sepuluh jam, Jongin pun sampai di tempat tujuan selanjutnya. Jongin terperanjat kaget ketika sekelompok pria berjas hitam menghampiri mobil dan langsung membuka pintu mobil sang ketua. Ternyata Don Matteo tidak hanya seorang yang berwibawa namun juga disegani di kota ini. Don Matteo adalah manusia paling disegani di dunia kriminal Italia. Semua organisasi mafia Italia mengenalnya dan menghormatinya. Meski dibalik semua itu mereka juga ingin melenyapkan untuk mengincar posisinya. Pimpinan Mafia Sisilia terkuat ini dijuluki sebagai CAPO dei CAPI yang artinya pimpinan dari segala pimpinan. Kelihaiannya diberbagai bidang kriminalitas menjadi alasan julukan CAPO dei CAPI disematkan padanya.

Jongin memasuki sebuah bangunan yang sederhana. Pikir Jongin, markas yang digunakan akan terlihat sangat besar. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, setelah Jongin melewati jembatan di taman kecil dalam ruangan itu markas yang sesungguhnya terlihat jelas di hadapan Jongin. Saat itu, Jongin menyadari satu hal ' _sesuatu yang tampak di depan belum tentu sama dengan isinya. Menjadi anggota mafia tidak harus selalu tampil dengan mencolok. Cukup menjadi sederhana maka semuanya akan tertutup rapat.'_

Setelah Don Matteo memperlihatkan isi markas raksasa itu, Jongin dan Park Hasa dibawa ke ruangan khusus bernuansa khas Roma dengan tirai berwarna _maroon_ terjuntai ke bawah di setiap sisi jendela. Ruangan seluas lapangan basket itu menjadi tempat istirahat dari sang ketua. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, sang ketua pun menghampiri dengan wajah yang terlihat gembira.

Perbincangan mereka bertiga berlalu beberapa jam. Dengan hasil akhir pembicaraan Park Hasa akan kembali ke Seoul dan Jongin akan tetap tinggal berlatih dengan sang ketua mafia _**Cosa Nostra**_ \- Mafia Sisilia. Setelah mengantar Paman Park ke bandara, Jongin kembali ke markas dengan wajah yang sedikit muram. Bagaimana tidak, Ia akan tinggal untuk waktu yang lama di Negara yang belum terpikirkan olehnya. Seorang diri tanpa sanak-saudara menemani. Hanya ditemani dengan orang yang baru beberapa bulan ditemuinya. Sesampainya di markas, Jongin langsung menghampiri tuannya Don Matteo.

"kerjakan tugasmu" Don Matteo

"bene, _signore_ " jawab Jongin

Setelah beberapa bulan tinggal di Italia, Jongin sedikit mempelajari bahasa mereka agar memudahkan dalam berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan, Jongin mempelajari semuanya dengan teliti. Mulai dari belajar bahasa, bela diri, menggunakan senjata, sampai ke hal-hal yang tidak dipelajari oleh anggota mafia lainnya. Don Matteo mengajarkan langsung kepada Jongin tanpa melalui bantuan atapun ilmu dari orang lain. Don Matteo telah melihat dirinya pada Jongin. Dimana Don Matteo kecil meronta dengan hebohnya karena kehilangan seorang Ibu tercinta dimasa mudanya. Don Matteo sedikit memiliki kesamaan pada Jongin, sehingga entah dorongan dari mana ketua Mafia terkejam di Italia itu memiliki sedikit jiwa kemanusiaan.

* * *

 _ **FANFICTION**_ _ **by KKAIBEAR**_

 _in_

 _ **~~ RAPPRESAGLIA ~~**_

* * *

 **Roma, 14 Januari 2016**

Tahun demi tahun Jongin habiskan di Negara _Pizza_ itu, 14 Januari 2016 Jongin tepat berumur 30 tahun. Jongin telah tumbuh dewasa, delapanbelas tahun Ia habiskan di luar jangkauan keluarga. Jongin telah kembali ke Roma. Perjalanan dari Sisilia selama sepuluh jam lamanya membuat tubuhnya serasa remuk. Tetapi berita yang ia dengar bahwa musuh lama berulah kembali dengan membawa korban keluarga tak berdaya di tangannya membuat Jongin teringat kembali dengan setiap peristiwa buruk yang menimpanya.

"Kwon Young-Jae kau berulah terlalu lama, tunggu kehancuranmu ketika aku tiba di hadapanmu" seringaian Jongin membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan bergidik ngeri. Aura mematikan Jongin kini semakin terlihat diusianya yang semakin dewasa. Tatapan mata elang itu semakin tajam. Bibir ranum yang tercetak jelas, kulit tan yang membalut tubuhnya menjadikan seorang Kim Jongin menjadi pria dewasa yang terlihat misterius tetapi seksi di saat bersamaan.

Seringaian tipis Kim Jongin terlihat jelas ketika TV menayangkan meninggalnya seorang Pejabat pendukung musuh lama. Orang-orang dari musuh lama telah meninggal secara perlahan. Hari ini ulang tahun Jongin, menjadi hari yang sangat membahagiakan untuknya. Kehancuran musuh lama semakin dekat. Hal ini membuat Jongin berpikiran untuk semakin mendekati target. Bertindak dari kejauhan membuatnya seperti pengecut.

Jongin berjalan mendekati sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa alam. Meskipun letaknya di tengah rumah besar namun pemiliknya menginginkan ruangannya bernuansa alam liar.

"Aku akan kembali ke Seoul"

Pria yang berdiri di depan Jongin sontak kaget dengan suara Jongin yang mendadak.

"sekarang?" tanya Pria yang lebih tua dari Jongin

" _si, signore_ " jelas Jongin kepada Pria yang lebih tua, Don Matteo.

" _va bene._ Kau akan kembali ke Seoul dengan nama yang berbeda." Titah sang ketua

Jongin mengernyit dengan keputusan dari tuannya. Mengapa ia harus menggunakan nama samaran. Merasa mengerti dengan tatapan Jongin sang ketua lantas melanjutkan kalimatnya "KAI, gunakan nama itu. Kau harus terbiasa. Agar target mu tidak mengetahui identitasmu. Gunakan nama itu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, semua sudah diatasi identitasmu saat ini adalah KAI, Kim Kai."

Jongin menganggukkan kepala mengerti dengan perintah atasannya. Memang saat ini tak ada yang menandingi Jongin. Ia telah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang tampan, gagah, perkasa, juga tangguh. Tak ada yang meragukan itu. Bahkan sang ketua Don Matteo telah mengakuinya.

"selamat sampai tujuanmu. _stai attento. mi mancherai."_ Jongin memeluk sang ketua dengan sangat erat. Tak hentinya mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah membesarkan, merawat, mendidik, dan mengajarkan segalanya pada Jongin.

" _grazie, signore._ " Tanpa disadari air mata mengalir di mata keduanya. Tak rela jika berpisah namun masih ada tujuan penting dalam hidupnya. Don Matteo, ketua Mafia terkejam sudah memiliki jiwa kemanusiaan setelah bertemu dengan Kim Jongin. Don Matteo telah menganggap Jongin seperti anaknya sendiri. Don Matteo telah kehilangan anak lelakinya diusia 10 tahun yang meninggal akibat tembakan di kepalanya oleh musuh ayahnya sendiri. Don Matteo saat itu masih menjadi pria yang baik namun karena kehilangan seorang Ibu dan Anak kandung sendiri menjadikan seorang Matteo menjadi Pria dewasa yang kejam dan bengis. Namun sisi kemanusiaan dan baik hati belum hilang sepenuhnya dari dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya harus bertemu dengan orang-orang baik dan pemikiran yang baik pula agar sisi kemanusiaan dan baik hatinya muncul lebih besar dari pria dewasa yang kejam dan bengis. Benar kata pepatah _orang jahat terlahir dari orang baik yang tersakiti_.

" _ci vediamo_ " Jongin tersenyum dan membalas tuannya dengan anggukan.

" _prenditi cura della tua salute. Ci vediamo_ " ucap Jongin kemudian meninggalkan kediaman tuannya yang sudah menjadi ayah angkatnya

* * *

 _ **FANFICTION**_ _ **by KKAIBEAR**_

 _in_

 _ **~~ RAPPRESAGLIA ~~**_

* * *

 **Seoul, 16 Januari 2016**

Tampak pemuda bermata bulat berlari dengan kencang ke menemui sahabatnya Pemuda bermata sipit.

"Baekki!"

"Kyungie-ya, kau mengagetkanku"

"kau akan senang dengan berita ini"

"ada apa? Jangan membuatku takut Kyung"

"aku akan ikut Baek. Ayah mengijinkanku" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya

"benarkah? Aaaaaaaaaaaaa" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertawa dengan semangatnya sampai melupakan dimana mereka berada. Ya, mereka berada di stasiun kereta api. Hari ini mereka berencana akan mengunjungi sanak saudara yang ada di Busan sekaligus mengelilingi beberapa kota yang ada di Korea Selatan. Keduanya sangat bahagia, baru kali ini mereka seakan lepas dari sangkar. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, senyum yang mengembang dan merekah itu berubah menjadi senyum yang sulit diartika. Beberapa pria dengan seragam lengkap bak sekumpulan bodyguard menghampiri keduanya. Serta di belakang dari pria berseragam hitam itu nampak beberapa maid dan juga teman Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Raut wajah keduanya menjadi suram ketika melihat dengan jelas teman-teman, maid, dan juga bodyguard yang dikirim Ayah Kyungsoo untuk menemani dan menjaga keduanya.

Kereta api yang melaju selama dua hari itu akan tiba di stasiun yang berada di Busan. Dengan kepiawaian bernyanyi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengisi ruang kosong itu dengan lagu yang sangat enak dipendengaran siapa saja. Gerbong penumpang itu mempunyai sisi yang mirip dengan kondisi bus yang ada di pusat kota. Gerbong penumpang dengan nomor gerbong 13 itu memiliki pintu keluar menuju gerbong 14 yang tak memiliki atap. Di gerbong 14 ini, biasanya akan diadakan acara-acara pesta malam penting. Siang itu hanya diisi dengan lagu-lagu yang dimainkan di kereta api. Kyungsoo sepertinya sangat bahagia dengan semua hal yang telah Ayahnya persiapkan. Ayah Kyungsoo adalah pengusaha ternama di Seoul, pengaruh yang dimiliki cukup kuat. Sehingga tak heran jika di kereta ini terdapat lima gerbong yang dikhususkan untuk teman-teman Kyungsoo dimulai dari gerbong 11 sampai gerbong 15.

Di lain tempat, Jongin telah berhasil membunuh bawahan langsung dari musuh lamanya Kwon Young-Jae. Setelah terbunuhnya Lee Byun Mo, salah seorang yang telah menculik sang adik. Kwon Young-Jae semakin penasaran dengan siapa pelaku pembunuhan terhadap beberapa bawahannya. Setelah Kwon Young-Jae menganalisis semua pergerakan sang pembunuh tak ada jejak penting yang ditinggalkan. Semua permainannya bersih, tak bersisa apapun. Kecuali satu kalimat yang di tulis dengan apa saja setelah kejadian itu. **"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!".** Dengan tulisan itu, Kwon Young-Jae semakin dibuat emosi. Sampai beberapa saat setelah kejadian itu, salah seorang bawahannya memberi tahu bahwa seseorang dicurigai sebagai pelaku pembunuhan.

Kim Jongin berlari sekencang mungkin agar tak tertangkap oleh anak buah dari Kwon Young-Jae. Dengan semangat yang membara Jongin berlari menuju rel kereta api, melihat sebuah kereta api yang melaju dengan arah yang berbeda Jongin semakin mempercepat langkahnya mendekati kereta bertuliskan SELAMAT JALAN. Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin melompati pintu gerbong itu dan memasuki salah satu gerbong dengan nomor 12. Jongin berjalan dengan hati-hati di gerbong kereta itu. Salah seorang petugas kereta api mendekati Jongin dengan tatapan curiga.

"siapa kau?" tanya seorang petugas kereta api. Jongin membulatkan matanya karena pertanyaan dari petugas berseragam putih itu.

"ahh apa aku sudah terlihat seperti aktor?" Jongin menghela nafas ketika mendengar pertanyaan petugas itu. Ternyata Ia hanya berlakon layaknya aktor tampan di Seoul.

"aku hanya bercanda. Dimana tiketmu?" pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya kembali. Ketika Jongin hendak membuka mulutnya itu, seorang pria dengan wajah hampir kotak mendekati keduanya. Jongdae, pria dewasa bermuka kotak merangkul petugas dan mengatakan beberapa hal bahwa semua yang berada di gerbong ini adalah teman dari tuannya. Nampaknya Jongdae sedikit mabuk kali ini, dengan memegang botol alkohol membuat Jongin yakin bahwa dia telah mabuk. Setelah penjelasan Jongdae, petugas kereta api itu pun pergi ke tempat lainnya.

Mendengar nyanyian merdu dari dua suara yang berbeda di gerbong berikutnya, menarik Jongin untuk mendekat dengan perlahan. Lagu yang dinyanyikan dengan judul _Smile On My Face_ itu dilantunkan oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Benar-benar duet yang sempurna membuat Jongin tersenyum secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Semakin dekat, Jongin merasa semakin tertarik hingga Jongin berdiri di Pintu gerbong 13 yang terhubung dengan gerbong 12. Menampilkan sosok pemuda yang manis dan juga menarik, membuat Jongin menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Kyungsoo yang ditatap pun melihat ke arah pintu gerbong penghubung, dan melihat pemuda tan yang memiliki rahang tegas dan mata elang. Siluet itu tak hilang dari pandangan Kyungsoo membuat mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan lama. Hati Kyungsoo kemudian berdesir. Lagu selesai dimainkan dan ditutup oleh Baekhyun, membuat Kyungsoo tak bergeming dari tempatnya melihat sosok yang dirindukannya di pintu gerbong itu. Namun Kyungsoo masih ragu apakah pria dewasa itu adalah pemilik mata elang itu? Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanyut dalam tatapan masing-masing tanpa ada yang menghalangi. Tanpa disadari Kyungsoo bergumam yang bisa ditangkap oleh Jongin, _aku merindukan mata elangku…._

* * *

 _ **FANFICTION**_ _ **by KKAIBEAR**_

 _in_

 _ **~~ RAPPRESAGLIA ~~**_

* * *

TBC

Bear Balik Lagi guys….

Segini dulu yah, moment kaisoo kita mulai chapter depan

Jangan lupa reviewnya guys

Salam hangat Kkai_Bear smg kalian bisa tidur nyenyak


	4. Chapter 4 (My Owl)

_**KAISOO FANFIC**_

 _Summary **:** pembalasan dendam Kim Jongin kepada seorang Ketua Mafia yang sadis dan juga tak berperikemanusiaan. Serta perjuangan Kim Jongin mendapatkan cintanya _

_MainCast : Kaisoo_

 _Ps : perhatikan setiap tanggalnya_

* * *

 _ **FANFICTION**_ _ **by KKAIBEAR**_

 _in_

 _ **~~ RAPPRESAGLIA ~~**_

* * *

 **Seoul, 16 Januari 2016**

 _ **Kyungsoo POV**_

Di kereta menuju Busan ini aku bertemu dengan pria yang sudah lama kurindukan, si mata elangku. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tak melihatnya. Kali ini aku harus menanyakan namanya bagaimana pun caranya. Dulu saat masih kecil aku melihatnya di rumah sakit jiwa, seseorang memanggil dengan nama Jongin kepadanya. Pasti itu adalah namanya tapi aku harus mengonfirmasinya. Aku masih menatap mata elang itu, baru saja akan melangkah dia mendekatiku terlebih dahulu. Berjalan ke arahku membuat jantungku tak karuan. Aku harus apa? Memeluknya? Tidak mungkin, bahkan kami bertemu setelah dewasa bagaimana mungkin dia mengingatku.

Tanpa disadari dia sudah berada tepat dihadapanku. Berdiri dengan tegapnya. Ohh jangan lupakan rahang tegas dan kulit _tan_ nya yang tepat berada di depan mataku. Jantungku serasa akan melompat, bagaimana tidak dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengusap kepalaku lembut seraya tersenyum kepadaku. Mataku semakin sayu dibuatnya. Tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir dengan lembut di pipi gembilku menurut Baekhyun. Tangan satunya lagi yang bebas tak menyentuhku terangkat membelai pipi yang basah akibat air mata yang jatuh dengan tak tahu malunya. Dia mengusap pipi bekas air mata, masih bisa kutangkap perkataanya yang membuat ku melayang _"aku merindukanmu Kyungsoo"_ lantas dengan cepat aku memeluknya posesif. Tak lama kami berpelukan, aku mundur selangkah untuk melihat wajahnya kembali. Dia benar-benar Jongin mata elangku? Aku cukup yakin dengan mata elang dan rahang tegas itu. Aku memberanikan diri memeluknya kembali namun dengan sigap dia malah menahan kedua bahuku dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. Semakin dekat, dan dia mulai mendaratkan bibirnya di bibirku. Aku hampir saja pingsan jika dia tidak menahanku. Dia masih betah dengan bibir di atas bibir ini. Dia melumat lembut bibirku, sedangkan aku hanya diam mematung tak tahu harus apa. Bibirnya terasa manis, aku bergumam dalam hatiku apakah aku akan merasakannya kembali? Tak lama setelah kami berciuman dia tersenyum kepadaku seraya mengatakan bahwa bibirku jauh lebih manis dari gula yang pernah dia coba. Aku tersenyum membalasnya. Pipiku sudah memerah namun apa aku harus berharap padanya? Kami bahkan baru bertemu setelah dewasa. Dan satu pertanyaan dibenakku " _apakah dia menyukai seorang lelaki juga?"_. Entah kapan pertanyaan itu akan terjawab. Setelah ciuman pertamaku, dia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi kepadaku. Aku menegang ditempat, baru saja aku akan menutup mata suara familiar jelas terdengar di telingaku.

"Kyungieee, Soo-ya!"

Baekhyun mengacaukan segalanya. Aku melirik ke kanan dan melihat pria mata elang itu masih di dekat pintu gerbong 12 menatapku dengan teliti. Aku mengernyit kebingungan. Baru saja pria itu berada di dekatku dan kenapa tiba-tiba dia di dekat gerbong lagi. Padahal tempatku berdiri dan pintu gerbong masih ada tiga meter. Apa dia bisa berpindah tempat secepat itu?.

 _Apa aku baru saja….._

"ada apa denganmu? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Melamun tidak baik Kyung bagaimana kalau kau kesurupan hah?

 _Melamun….._

Aku tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun, aku kembali melihat ke sisi kanan dari gerbong pria itu masih menatapku dengan teliti seperti akan mengulitiku. Aku menatap mata elangnya, ahh ternyata semua itu hanya khayalan. Aku melamun bahwa dia menciumku. Memalukan.

Aku beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun dan bermaksud mendekati pria mata elang itu tetapi seseorang datang dan memaanggilnya dengan sebutan asing ditelingaku. Pria yang satunya berkulit pucat, tinggi dan tegap berjalan mendekati mata elangku…

"Kai! Kemari, kita cari tempat"

Pria yang dipanggil Kai pun mengangguk dan menyusul pria yang berkulit pucat. Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika dia berbalik menatapku sekali lagi kemudian dia benar-benar pergi. Mungkin saja dia menghentikanku lewat tatapannya itu.

Aku kembali ke Baekhyun, mencari pria bertubuh mungil yang notabenenya adalah sepupuku untuk meluapkan segalanya. Aku benar-benar malu mengingat semuanya. Aku melamun pria mata elang sedang menciumku. Ohh tidak, itu menjijikkan. Aku merasa pria yang rendah, dengan tak tahu malunya melamun hal-hal yang kurang pantas dilakukan oleh pria sepertiku.

 _ **Kyungsoo POV END**_

* * *

 _ **FANFICTION**_ _ **by KKAIBEAR**_

 _in_

 _ **~~ RAPPRESAGLIA ~~**_

* * *

"Kai, tim _**Beta**_ sudah mengejar korban selanjutnya. Salah satu dari mereka telah membelot. Dia memihak kita". Kai mengernyit, musuh tak segampang itu untuk bertekuk lutut dihadapan lawannya. "Periksa kembali, aku yakin dia tidak membelot. Aku serahkan padamu Sehun" Kai menatap dalam mata Sehun. Sehun pria albino yang menemani Kai adalah anggota resmi **Cosa Nostra-** Mafia Sisilia. Sehun berdarah asli Korea, tetapi karena beberapa alasan Sehun terpaksa harus hidup di Italia. Sejak kecil Sehun dilatih militer oleh keluarganya sehingga sehun sangat ahli dalam bidang itu. Sehun dan Kai tumbuh bersama di Markas besar Cosa Nostra. Bedanya, Kai sudah dianggap anak kandung oleh _Signore_ Don Matteo sedangkan Sehun menjadi anggota resmi dari perkumpulan itu. Kai dan Sehun berteman baik sejak di Italia. Sehun sudah seperti adik Kai. Kai merasa Sehun memiliki derita seperti dirinya, kehilangan seorang adik.

"Kai? Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Kai menautkan alisnya "tanyakan saja. Asal bukan hal gila seperti kemarin"

"tidak, tidak. Kali ini serius. Siapa yang kau lihat tadi? Sepertinya kau sangat serius"

"Non lo so. Non riesco ancora a ricordare." _(entahlah. Aku masih sulit mengingatnya)_

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya berusaha mengerti maksud dari Kai. "Vedo" (begitu)

Sehun dan Kai berjalan ke gerbong 14 yang tak beratap. Gerbong 1 memang khusus digunakan untuk acara berpesta saja. Terdapat beberapa pasang kursi dengan meja lengkap. Kursi yang terbuat dari besi itu dilapisi dengan cat berwarna emas dibagian atasnya sedangkan bagian bawah dilapisi cat berwarna coklat tua. Sungguh perpaduan yang serasi. Sehun terlebih dahulu duduk di salah satu kursi menikmati setiap pemandangan yang Ia lewati bersama Kai. Kai yang hanya berdiri di dekat Sehun pun ikut menikmati pemandangan yang ada. Memang indah menatap _sunset_. Namun, tak lama setelah itu Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya juga menuju gerbong yang sama dengan Kai dan Sehun. Sehun menoleh ke kanan melihat Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya sementara Kai masih diam menatap _sunset_ itu.

" _My Owl"_ gumam Sehun yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Kai namun samar.

"Sehun, ada apa?" Kai bertanya dengan nada khawatir, Sehun menggelengkan kepala memberi isyarat bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Kai pun melanjutkan kegiatannya menatap pemandangan indah di depannya tanpa terusik dengan sekelilingnya. Lain Kai, lain pula Sehun yang masih tetap dengan pemikirannya setelah melihat seseorang dengan mata bulat seperti burung hantu.

Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya bermain dengan bahagianya di gerbong 14 itu. Namun semuanya berhenti ketika seseorang menodongkan senjata tepat berada di samping kepala Kyungsoo. Sontak semua berdiri sembari mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah kecuali Kai dan Sehun. Semua menatap Kyungsoo masih diposisi yang sama. Kyungsoo sangat ketakukan dengan dua orang bertubuh jauh lebih besar darinya apalagi disertai todongan senjata api itu. Sontak Sehun berdiri melihat pemandangan itu, sedangkan Kai sudah siaga mengambil langkah lebih dulu. Kai sebelumnya memerhatikan senjata api dengan jenis berbeda dari yang sering digunakan oleh beberapa anggota mafia lainnya. Senjata dengan jenis _**Raging Bull 454**_ adalah pistol asli buatan perusahaan Taurus yang berlokasi di Brasil ini mampu melakaukan tembakan sampai kecepatan 580 meter per detik. Energi yang dilontarkan pistol ini juga tak main-main, hingga 2700 joule. Pistol ini sengaja dibuat untuk berburu dan untuk perlombaan olahraga. Namun ada beberapa polisi di dunia yang menggunakan senjata luar biasa ini untuk melawan kejahatan. Dengan jarak jauh saja senjata ini sangat berbahaya bagaimana dengan jarak yang kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter ini? Tidak ada yang bisa membayangkannya. Salah satu pistol dengan identitas pistol paling mematikan dengan daya tembak luar biasa ini berada di tangan seseorang secara _legal_? Tidak mungkin tentu saja itu adalah benda _illegal,_

Kai tahu persis pistol itu tidak digunakan oleh sembarang orang. Bisa saja ada yang menyuruh orang untuk menghabisi pria mungil pikir Kai. Dengan cepat Kai melakukan perlawanan pada orang yang sedang menodongkan pistol itu. Kai menendang tangan pemegang pistol, peluru pertama berhasil ditembakkan namun tak mengenai seorangpun karena dengan cepat Kyungsoo telah berada dipelukan Kai. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Kai, akhirnya Kyungsoo merasakan sentuhan langsung seseorang yang diyakininya adalah mata elangnya. Tangan kiri Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk melakukan perlawanan terhadap orang di depannya. Pistol tersebut sudah berada di tangan Sehun. Berkat kelihaian dalam bela diri, Sehun berhasil merebut pistol tersebut dari tangan lawan. Sehun kemudian menodongkan pistol itu ke pria bertubuh besar di depannya. Kedua pria bertubuh besar ini diyakini sebagai bawahan musuh Kyungsoo atau _kah_ Ayahnya. Karena kedua pria ini tetap pada pendiriannya yang masih melakukan perlawanan akhirnya Kai dan Sehun terpaksa menghabisi keduanya. Semua menatap Kai dan Sehun secara bergantian. Baekhyun lantas memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Kyung, kau tak apa?"

Kyungsoo masih diam dengan nafas memburu. Dia masih gugup, jantungnya tak karuan antara gugup dan juga ketakutan semuanya menyatu. Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan khawatir lantas mendekat kearahnya. Semakin dekat, Kyungsoo lantas menatap Kai dengan mata bulat yang berkaca-kaca. Kai mengurungkan niatnya dan melewati Kyungsoo dengan angkuhnya kembali. Melihat Kai yang kembali menjadi tegas dan menghindarinya membuat hati Kyungsoo merasa nyeri. Baekhyun yang menatap keduanya mengernyitkan alisnya. Ingin bertanya pada Kyungsoo namun ingin berterima kasih juga pada Kai yang sudah menolong Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memang tak melihat kejadian berlangsung namun seseorang yang memanggil Baekhyun membuatnya berlari dengan secepat mungkin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya menatap seseorang yang bertanya kepadanya. Kyungsoo menatap seseorang di depannya dengan penuh tanya.

"Sehun, namaku Oh Sehun. Senang bertemu dengan mu tuan…"

"ahh Kyungsoo, namaku Do Kyungsoo dan aku baik-baik saja berkat mu dan juga temanmu" Kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan Sehun sembari tersenyum.

"ahh namanya Kai. Dia memang sedikit introvert" jawab Sehun dengan senyuman. Ohh Sehun kau lupa bercermin ternyata. Kau lebih introvert dari Kai. Entah mengapa Sehun langsung berbicara pada Kyungsoo tanpa pertimbangan, padahal Sehun adalah orang yang sangat cuek dan juga introvert.

"maaf, kami permisi tuan Sehun. Terima kasih atas bantuannya tuan Oh" Baekhyun memotong pembicaraan Sehun dan Kyungsoo kemudian menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dari tempat kejadian. Sehun hanya memandang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menjauh dari hadapannya kemudian Ia menyusul Kai yang sedari tadi menghilang entah kemana.

* * *

 _ **FANFICTION**_ _ **by KKAIBEAR**_

 _in_

 _ **~~ RAPPRESAGLIA ~~**_

* * *

"kau yakin tidak mengetahui pengguna pistol ini?"

" _Mi dispiace signore, ma questa pistola è solitamente usata dalle persone per la caccia e per le competizioni sportive"_ (Maaf tuan, tapi senjata ini biasanya digunakan oleh orang-orang untuk berburu dan untuk kompetisi olahraga)

" _ci sono alcune persone che ce l'hanno già"_ (ada beberapa orang yang sudah memilikinya)

Kai mengernyit mendengar penuturan dari seseorang yang berbicara di ponsel pintarnya. Mengatakan ada beberapa orang yang memilikinya membuat Kai bertanya-tanya siapa yang ingin melenyapkan pria bertubuh mungil dan menggemaskan itu.

" _ultima vendita in Corea"_ (penjualan terakhir ke Korea)

Mendengar kalimat itu membuat Kai semakin emosi. Kemarahan telah menguasainya, entah mengapa Ia merasakan ini _lagi_. Kai mengepalkan tangannya dan mengakhiri telepon langsung ke Italia, ke markas lamanya.

"ada apa?"

Kai langsung menoleh ke belakang, melihat seseorang yang masuk ke kamar kereta itu. Sehun, bertanya dengan nada khawatirnya yang melihat Kai menggertakan gigi dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"pistol itu, penjualan terakhir ke Korea. Aku rasa seseorang dengan sengaja ingin membunuh pria itu" Kai menjelaskan masih dengan sedikit emosi, merasa seseorang telah mengusik apa yang sudah seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

"pria mungil tadi? Kyungsoo? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba peduli?"

"K-Kyungsoo?" Kai membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan yang dikeluarkan Sehun

"hmm. Ahh jadi Pria yang menatapmu tadi adalah Kyungsoo? Kau punya hubungan dengannya?" Pertanyaan Sehun menjadi sangat banyak dari sebelumnya, membuat Kai memutar matanya malas melihat sikap Sehun yang gampang berubah ini.

"sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Mata bulat, kulit seputih susu dan juga bentuk bibir yang menyerupai hati" Kai masih dibuat bingung dengan segala pemikirannya yang diisi penuh dengan pria bertubuh mungil itu. Mulai dari mata, hidung, bibir, bentuk tubuh, warna kulit, sampai kepercobaan pembunuhan yang terjadi pada pria tadi.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kai yang terlarut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Sehun memutuskan untuk tidur terlebih dahulu, Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang yang ada di kamar kereta itu dan langsung tidur terlebih dahulu tanpa berniat membantu Kai dengan segala pemikirannya.

 **Seoul, 16 Januari 2018**

"Kau berhasil membunuhnya?"

"tidak tuan. Ada dua orang pemuda yang menolongnya"

"a-apa? Kau bercanda? Siapa mereka? D-dan bagaimana bisa mereka menolong Kyungsoo?"

"kami juga tidak tahu tuan. Bahkan orang yang kita kirim untuk membunuhnya justru terbunuh lebih dulu"

"kau bercanda? Mereka adalah yang terbaik. Keduanya mendampingiku selama 10 tahun. Tak ada yang mengalahkannya selama ini."

"itu kenyataannya tuan. Aku juga hanya mendapat kabar dari orang kita yang masih berada di kereta itu"

Orang yang dipanggil tuan itu pun memutuskan sambungan lebih dulu lantas menggertakkan giginya.

Di lain sisi, Getaran _handphone_ menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya. Kai bergegas mengangkat telepon dari seorang bawahan yang dipercayanya.

"berhati-hatilah terhadap masinisnya. Seseorang mengatakan Ia mata-mata dari Kwon Young-Jae"

Perkataan Taeyeong-bawahan Kai sontak membuat Kai menatap lurus kedepan. Mata elang Kai semakin memerah menahan emosi dan air mata yang akan meluap kapan saja. Kai langsung bergegas membangunkan Sehun untuk menyusun sebuah rencana. Mendengar nama Kwon Young-Jae membuat Kai tidak bisa berhenti untuk berfikir sedetikpun. Satu yang terlintas di benak Kai _"kuharap bukan kau juga yang berusaha membunuh pria mungil yang dikenal Kyungsoo itu"_

Entah apa yang ada dipikriran Kai, Ia hanya terfokus akan hal itu orang yang berusa membunuh Kyungsoo. Pesona apa yang dimiliki oleh Kyungsoo sehingga Kai si pria angkuh selama di Italia ini menjadi peduli terhadapnya? Ataukah Kai hanya tak ingin sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya tidak diusik oleh orang lain? Tak ada yang tahu.

* * *

 _ **FANFICTION**_ _ **by KKAIBEAR**_

 _in_

 _ **~~ RAPPRESAGLIA ~~**_

* * *

TBC

Hai hai hai, Bear balik lagi

Hayo giamana kelanjutan ceritanya? Ada yang bisa menebak? Mari ber opini haha

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dengan mereview fanfic dan juga jgn lupa untuk follow + favorite fanfic ini

Jejak dari kalian sangat berarti untuk dukungan tulisanku ini

Tak ada editan dalam pembuatan chapter ini, jadi bila ada ke typo an maafkan diriku

Salam hangat dari Bear, terima kasih atas dukungan dan waktunya


	5. Chapter 5 (Meet U)

_**KAISOO FANFIC**_

 _Summary **:** pembalasan dendam Kim Jongin kepada seorang Ketua Mafia yang sadis dan juga tak berperikemanusiaan. Serta perjuangan Kim Jongin mendapatkan cintanya_

 _MainCast : Kaisoo_

 _Ps : perhatikan setiap tanggalnya_

* * *

 _ **FANFICTION**_ _ **by KKAIBEAR**_

 _in_

 _ **~~ RAPPRESAGLIA ~~**_

* * *

 **Busan, 18 Januari 2016**

 _~Terkadang memang ada banyak hal yang memungkinkan untuk membuat hati hancur, bahkan menjadikan jiwa goyah namun semuanya pasti terdapat hal baik setelahnya. Tetapi keputusasaan yang timbul ketika sedang dirundung masalah biasanya akan membuat seseorang bisa bersikap dan bertindak lebih dewasa dan lebih matang dari yang sebelumnya~_

"Kyung, kita harus pulang sekarang. Kereta akan segera berangkat"

"Bibi Zhang, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun akan pulang sekarang. Mereka akan ketinggalan kereta jika terus menerus di sini." ucap salah seorang wanita muda yang bersama dengan wanita paruh baya.

"hmm. Kalian harus sering berkunjung ke sini. Tidak ada Yixing di sini. Entah kapan anak itu akan pulang untuk menemui Ibunya sendiri. Bibi kesepian"

"ohh, bukannya ada Luhan di sini?"

"Lu, akan berbeda jika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersama kita"

"mereka juga memiliki kesibukan Bi"

"akan ku usahakan sering berkunjung Lu"

"terimakasih Kyung, Baek."

Luhan adalah gadis yang bersama dengan wanita paruh baya yang dikunjungi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di Busan. Luhan adalah sahabat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sejak kecil. Luhan memiliki kulit putih dan wajah yang cantik dan juga manis. Meskipun berbeda _gender_ Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun dapat menjalin persahabatan dengan baik tanpa ada perasaan yang lebih.

Setelah berpamitan kepada Bibi Zhang, Luhan mengantarkan kedua sahabatnya itu ke stasiun kereta api.

"kalian tunggulah di sini, aku akan membelikan tiket" titah Luhan yang dianggukkan oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Setelah Luhan pergi membeli tiket, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di kursi tunggu stasiun itu. Mereka bercanda gurau melihat kekonyolan anak-anak yang sedang bermain disekitar mereka.

* * *

 _Brakkk_

"ah maaf, aku tak sengaja."

"ahh tidak apa-apa. Maaf nona siapa nama…"

"Saudariku akan ketinggalan kereta jika aku terlambat. Maaf tuan aku harus pergi"

Ketika Luhan bergerak menjauh, pemuda seputih salju itu menghentikkan langkanya hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan dasar yang sering digunakan ketika pertama berjumpa.

"Nona, siapa namamu?"

"LUHAN" dengan sedikit berteriak pemuda tersebut mengangguk dan juga tersenyum melihat sang wanita tetap menjawab meskipun bisa dikatakan agak jauh darinya.

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum melihat kepergian sang gadis dari hadapannya.

* * *

"Aku pergi, Lu"

"jaga diri kalian, aku menyayangimu hati-hati di jalan."

Setelah pelukan hangat dari ketiganya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menaiki kereta menuju Seoul. Air mata membasahi pipi mulus Luhan. Kyungsoo berharap akan tinggal sedikit lebih lama di Busan. Ia tak tega melihat air mata dari seseorang. Namun apa ada, setiap manusia memiliki rutinitas masing-masing yang tentu saja berbeda.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memasuki salah satu kabin di kereta itu. Teman-teman Kyungsoo pun juga sudah berada di kereta. Namun hati Kyungsoo berpacu dengan hebatnya. Entah perasaan apa itu tidak jelas, hanya saja Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya akan meledak.

Merasakan semua itu, Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan menghilangkan segala beban dan pikiran yang tidak jelas. Baekhyun yang melihat semua itu mengernyitkan dahinya bertanya-tanya kepada Kyungsoo apa yang terjadi namun Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Sore hari, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan-jalan mengelilingi seluruh gerbong di kereta. Bertemu kembali dengan teman-teman yang diajaknya ke Busan. Mereka semua kembali berkumpul seperti sebelumnya saat berangkat ke Busan yang membedakan hanyalah rute perjalanan. Jika sebelumnya ke Busan maka kali ini melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Gwangju.

Seperti biasa Kyungsoo akan berpesta kecil-kecilan di kereta. Semua terlihat gembira, menikmati waktu senja bersama di kereta begitu menyenangkan tak terkecuali Kyungsoo. _'Manis'_ pikir Kai. Senyuman Kyungsoo benar-benar menggemaskan.

Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja menarik sudut bibir melengkung ke atas menjadi sebuah senyuman manis yang jarang terlihat. Sungguh tampan senyuman seorang Kai. Namun, senyum itu tidak berlangung lama Kai menyadari ada kejanggalan pada kereta yang sedang ditumpanginya. Kai merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Mendapat perasaan itu, Kai terpaksa berjalan di sepanjang gerbong.

Melihat keadaan sekitar Kai nampak gelisah, sampai matanya menangkap sesuatu yang salah. Sebuah bus anak sekolah terjebak di tengah rel kereta. Melihat itu, Kai berlari hingga ujung gerbong tempat masinis berada.

Masinisnya telah menghilang serta asisten masinis yang tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah kaki Kai. Asisten masinis tersebut dibunuh dengan cara yang tergolong sadis. Bukan luka tusukan ataupun peluru-peluru manis dari pistol. Mulut yang dipenuhi oleh busa membuat Kai berpikir bahwa asisten masinis tersebut keracunan. Apakah sianida?

Sehun yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Kai langsung mengikutinya. Kereta semakin mendekat ke arah bus, sebentar lagi akan saling bertabrakan. Kecelakaan besar akan terjadi. Sehun yang ahli dalam urusan mesin mengambil alih tugas dari masinisnya sedangkan Kai memperhatikan dan memberi aba-aba kepada Sehun.

Kai dan Sehun berjuang keras untuk menghentikan kereta. Kedua anak adam ini nampak gelisah dan khawatir. Bagaimana tidak suara dari anak-anak kecil dalam bus yang berteriak ketakutan membuat Kai teringat akan teriakan masa kecilnya bersama sang adik. Terdengar sama tapi dalam situasi yang berbeda.

Namun di sisi lain Kyungsoo justru berpesta dengan teman-temannya. _Beer_ adalah minuman wajib dalam sebuah pesta baik itu kecil maupun besar. Bagi teman-teman Kyungsoo, _Beer_ paling tepat menemani dalam perjalan jauh. Dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini, mereka tidak akan memperhatikan sekitar apalagi mengetahui bahwa hidupnya dalam bahaya.

Kereta berhasil dihentikan, membuat penumpang merasakan sedikit guncangan. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan guncangan tersebut. Setidaknya mereka masih cukup sadar dengan hal ini. Keduanya berlari melihat apa yang terjadi di luar kereta.

Kyungsoo melihat Kai dan Sehun berdiri di depan kereta. Sontak Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai dan Sehun. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengikut dari belakang. Baru saja Kyungsoo akan membuka mulut, Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Terheran melihat ada bus sekolah di depan kereta dengan jaran kurang dari dua meter.

Dengan refleks Kyungsoo menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Entah apa yang terjadi hingga keadaan menjadi tampak lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Anak-anak berlarian dari dalam bus ke arah Kai. Kai adalah pahlawan mereka. Kyungsoo yang melihat anak-anak itu menjadi terharu dan menatap Kai dengan perasaan kagum dan juga bersalah.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terbuka selebar mungkin melihat luka yang ada di tangan Kai. Ohh tidak Sehun melihat mata itu lagi. Dengan sigap Kyungsoo memegang tangan Kai dengan khawatir serta mata yang berkaca-kaca tetapi Kai menepisnya. Ia tidak lemah.

"kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai mengalihkan tatapan dari Kyungsoo

"tentu saja. Kau pahlawan kami. Kau seperti _superhero_." Ucap salah seorang anak

"hei kau terluka" ucap Kyungsoo memotong pembicaraan Kai dan anak kecil itu.

"apa kau tidak melihat situasi? Anak-anak ini lebih mengkhawatirkan dibanding diriku. Berhentilah bersikap konyol" balas Kai dengan nada suara sedikit meninggi.

Kyungsoo terbungkam. Kai terlihat menahan emosi. Apakah Kyungsoo akan dipukul oleh Kai?

"ahh maaf tuan. Mungkin Kyungsoo hanya khawatir, dan tidak usah semarah itu kami minta maaf. Permisi" ucap Baekhyun menengahi. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan menjauh. Kembali ke kereta adalah pilihan tepat. Jika bersama Kai, Kyungsoo terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

Sedangkan Sehun? Sehun hanya larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Mata itu mengingatkannya kembali kepada seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya. Mendengar Baekhyun berkata hendak pergi. Sehun sadar dari lamunannya. Ternyata Kyungsoo sudah kembali ke kereta.

Sehun menghela nafas kasar. Berjalan mendekati Kai kemudian memukul pelan bahunya.

"kau khawatir padanya?" tanya Sehun sontak Kai mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun.

"dia hanya terlihat khawatir. Kau tidak usah berlebihan Kai. Ini bukan salahnya. Masinis itu yang harus dikejar bukan Kyungsoo"

Sadar akan perkataan Sehun, Kai menghela nafas.

Anak-anak sudah kembali ke kereta, bus yang terjebak sudah bisa beroperasi kembali. Keadaan kembali tenang hanya satu masalah rel kereta mengalami kerusakan sedikit akibat penghentian paksa tadi. Kereta harus diperbaiki. Semua penumpang diharapkan untuk mencari tempat senyaman mungkin untuk beristirahat.

* * *

 _ **FANFICTION**_ _ **by KKAIBEAR**_

 _in_

 _ **~~ RAPPRESAGLIA ~~**_

* * *

Tak jauh dari kereta, sebuah pemukiman terlihat. Hanya dengan berjalan kaki sekitar tigapuluh meter, penumpang bisa sampai ke pemukiman. Ternyata tidak hanya pemukiman tetapi juga ada beberapa pedagang makanan di malam hari.

Jasad dari asisten masinis tengah diperiksa oleh anak buah Kai. dengan kehebatan mereka mayat itu telah berada di markas terdekat dari kereta. Asisten masinis itu telah diracuni dengan suatu zat. Zat _tetrodoksin_. Zat ini terdapat dalam ikan _puffer_ (ikan buntal). Dosis yang dimasukkan sebanyak tiga gram. Dosis satu sampai dua gram _tetrodoksin_ murni bisa mematikan dan diperkirakan efeknya melebihi sianida.

Zat tersebut digunakan dalam bentuk bubuk obat yang dimasukkan ke dalam aliran darah atau melalui luka yang terbuka. Zat ini menyebabkan kerusakan saraf sehingga kematian semakin cepat berlangsung apalagi dengan dosis yang tinggi.

"keracunan?"

"sepertinya sudah direncanakan dengan matang"

"i-iya tapi keracunan apa?"

" **tetrodoksin.** Aku yakin mereka bukan penjahat pasaran. Berhati-hatilah. Kau masih ingat dengan wajah masinisnya? Temukan dia."

"bahkan masinisnya menghilang sebelum aku tiba"

"aku mengerti. Berhati-hatilah. Akan kukabari jika sudah kutemukan bajingan itu."

Kai menutup telpon dengan kasar. Menahan emosi yang sewaktu-waktu akan meluap. Wajah yang memerah membuat Kai lebih terlihat seperti penjahat sesungguhnya. Benar anggota mafia sepertinya tidak mudah ditemukan.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Kai. Membawa dua cangkir kopi untuk menjernihkan pikiran sejenak.

"telpon dari Taeyong? Ada perkembangan?"

"pembunuhan berencana. Semua terlihat sangat bersih."

"siapa pelakunya? D-dan dengan apa membunuhnya?"

"tentu saja masinisnya. Kita harus mencari tahu siapa pelaku yang sebenarnya"

"dengan racun? Sianida?"

Kai menggeleng, lantas melanjutkan perkataan " _tetrodoksin_ "

"a-apa? Gila.. bahkan itu hal yang jarang dilakukan."

"hmm. Tentu saja. Ku rasa hanya satu orang yang berani melakukan hal gila seperti ini selain dari _Don Matteo_." Tampak berpikir Kai menatap tajam tanah tak bersalah di depannya itu. Mata elang itu kembali terlihat gusar.

"siapa?" tanya Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"tujuan kita" Kai bersmirk. Tujuan semakin dekat. Bahkan nyaris ditemukan

"kita akan melanjutkannya. Ikuti terus pria mungil itu" lanjut Kai dengan senyuman khas anggota mafia yang tampak menakutkan.

Sehun tampaknya mengerti dengan ucapan Kai membuat empunya menyunggingkan senyuman seperti Kai. Senyuman Kai dan Sehun membuat siapa saja terbuai akan manisnya tetapi bergidik ngeri disaat bersamaan.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan melewatinya. Sehun yang sadar akan hal itu bergegas berdiri setelah mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kai.

"perbaiki hubungannmu dengan anak manis ini atau kita akan kehilangan tujuan"

Kai mengangkat wajah melihat siapa yang dimaksudkan Sehun, benar saja Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berada tepat di depannya.

"ahh tunggu tuan muda" ucap Sehun menghadang keduanya

"tidak usah memanggil tuan muda. Panggil Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saja" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya

"ahh baiklah. Hmm tuan- ahh maksudku Baekhyun, boleh berbicara dengan mu sebentar?"

"hmm…" Baekhyun tampak berpikir. Antara ingin menerima tawaran Sehun dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian? Tidak Baekhyun tidak bisa.

Mengerti tatapan Baekhyun, Sehun mencairkan suasana kembali

"mmm tenanglah. Ada Kai yang menjaga Kyungsoo. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu" Sehun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun hendak pergi dari situasi yang membingungkan itu.

Gerakan bibir Sehun jelas terlihat oleh Kai _"minta maaf padanya sekarang"_

Ohh Kai memutar matanya malas, tapi apa boleh buat tujuan ada di depan mata. Kai harus berkorban. Selama ini dia sudah berkorban banyak bukan.

Kai mendekati Kyungsoo yang nampak membantu di tempat. Bagaimana tidak pria dewasa yang diyakini lebih tua didepannya ini membentaknya senja tadi.

"tenang, aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas sikapku tadi. M-maukah kau mengobatinya?"

Suara Kai yang berujar lembut membuat Kyungsoo luluh begitu saja. Sungguh anak yang polos. Buaya di depan mu itu sedang berakting.

Kyungsoo sontak saja beranjak dari tempatnya mengambil bahan perban dari tas yang selalu dibawanya kemana saja. Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai menuju bangku yang ditempati Kai dan Sehun sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo dengan lihai mengobati luka Kai. Untuk pertama kalinya Kai memandang Kyungsoo dengan lekat. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Kai yang dikenal sarkas ini.

Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kai yang memperhatikan Kyungsoo mengobati tangannya dengan baik terpaksa harus menelan ludah karena melihat bibir hati Kyungsoo yang nampak sangat menggoda.

Tidak, Kai tidak bisa Ia menyimpan bibir itu untuk anak yang ditemuinya dulu saat Kai masih menjadi tukang sol sepatu. Anak itu sangat menggemaskan pikir Kai. Namun, seseorang yang ada didepannya ini mengingatkannya kejadian saat itu. Kai berpikir apakah Kyungsoo adalah anak itu? Entahlah.

Angin berhembus di malam yang dingin itu, tanpa ada paksaan atas apapun Kai mendekati Kyungsoo. Perlahan tapi pasti Kai mencondongkan badannya, menunduk menggapai bibir hati di depannya. Bukan hanya mengecup Kai bahkan menyesap bibir itu. Nafsu hampir saja menguasai kala Kai masih betah dengan posisi seperti itu. Namun, suara Kyungsoo menyadarkan Kai atas tindakannya kepada pria mungil di hadapannya ini.

Bibir itu, manis pikir Kai. Sepertinya Kai akan menyukainya, namun pikiran itu ditepis oleh Kai. Tidak mungkin, kenapa ia berani sekali mengambil hak anak kecil yang dinantinya? Entahlah itu semua di luar batas Kai sebagai manusia.

Kyungsoo yang masih tidak sadar akan situasi hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, ia sedang tersipu. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo berciuman lebih tepatnya dicium oleh pria asing. Namun Kyungsoo akui Kyungsoo menyukai bibir Kai tapi tidak dengan secepat ini, ini terlalu cepat.

"mm, i-itu yang pertama" Kyungsoo berucap sambil menunduk malu

"mm, ahh i-itu juga yang pertama bagiku dengan pria" keduanya tampak malu-malu dan gugup.

Kyungsoo menatap mata elang Kai. mencari kesungguhan di mata yang mengingatkannya pada pujaan hatinya.

"s-siapa kau?"

Kai menatap balik Kyungsoo. Terheran dengan pertanyaan pria mungil itu. Kai menjawab dengan terbata,

"a-apa maksudmu? A-aku Kkai. Kim Kai"

"b-bukan maksudku. Kau tampak tak asing bagiku. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Kyungsoo bertanya dengan keberanian yang entah ia dapatkan darimana. Mata bulat, bibir hati, kulit putih serta hidung yang mancung membuat Kai tidak tahan dengan semua itu.

"berhenti menatapku seperti itu, atau aku akan berbuat sesuatu padamu diluar batas kemampuanku"

Perkataan Kai sontak membuat Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah. Menatap entah kemana saja asal tidak pada Kai. Mata elang Kai sungguh menggoda. Tatapan itu seperti singa lapar yang tak pernah makan puluhan tahun. Apa Kyungsoo akan kehilangan keperjakaannya malam ini? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Kyungsoo memutuskan beranjak dari sisi Kai. Kyungsoo berdiri hendak pergi namun tangannya ditahan oleh Kai.

"temani aku di sini. setidaknya sampai Sehun dan temanmu itu kembali" Kai berucap lemah, Kyungsoo tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia mematung di tempat.

Merasa terlalu lama berpikir, Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo jatuh dipangkuan Kai. Kyungsoo terduduk di pangkuan Kai.

Tangan besar Kai melingkat di perut Kyungsoo

"maafkan aku. Temani aku di sini"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berpikir untuk sejenak saja. Otaknya terasa mati membeku. Kyungsoo hanya duduk terdiam dipangkuan serta dipelukan Kai. apakah secepat ini bagi Kyungsoo?

T.B.C

* * *

 _ **FANFICTION**_ _ **by KKAIBEAR**_

 _in_

 _ **~~ RAPPRESAGLIA ~~**_

* * *

Hai guys, balik lagi dengan diriku

Ada yang penasaran sama gender Luhan? Di sini Luhan jdi gs krn tak ada karakter wanita yang cocok untuk mendampingi Sehun nantinya. Dan tak ada karakter wanita yang cocok dengan posisi itu dan yahh akhirnya Luhan terpaksa jadi perempuan. Maaf guys.

Jangan lupa reviewnya


	6. Chapter 6 (Promise)

KAISOO FANFICTION

Summary : pembalasan dendam Kim Jongin kepada Ketua Mafia yang sadis dan juga tak berperikemanusiaan, serta perjuangan Jongin mendapatkan cintanya.

Maincast : KaiSoo

Ps : perhatikan setiap tanggalnya

Happy Reading!

Seoul, 20 Januari 2016. (07.00 KST)

Sudah dua hari setelah kejadian malam itu, Kyungsoo dirawat inap. Pria bertubuh tegap dan lebih besar dari Kyungsoo membuat empunya merasa tertekan. Pria tan sang penyelamat tiba-tiba menghilang membuat Kyungsoo merasa kesepian kembali.

Berulang kali Baekhyun mengingatkan, Kyungsoo tetap bersikeras dengan pendapatnya. Pria tan tidak pergi meninggalkan hanya saja memiliki pekerjaan yang sangat penting.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan seenaknya pria tan pergi meninggalkan tanpa mengucapkan kata penenang. Dua hari adalah waktu yang cukup singkat untuk sekedar mengetahui kehidupan masing-masing meskipun tidak seutuhnya pada pria tan.

Kedua anak adam itu saling berbagi cerita hingga keduanya mengetahui identitas masing-masing. Semua sudah jelas ternyata mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Orang yang ditunggu selama ini akhirnya ketemu juga.

Dua hari mereka berbagi cerita, bahkan berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Mengapa tidak sedari dulu keduanya menjadi dekat.

Kyungsoo yang telah mengetahui bahwa pria tan yang menyelamatkan adalah mata elangnya sewaktu kecil. Kyungsoo tidak pernah salah mengenal mata seseorang. Sekali ia melihatnya maka ia akan mengingatnya.

Pria tan bukan hanya sekedar orang lewat dalam kehidupan Kyungsoo. Pria tan atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Kim Kai tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mata elangnya. Mata elang telah kembali setelah sekian lama membuat Kyungsoo selalu tersenyum mengingat kegiatan apa saja yang telah dilakukan bersama.

Mulai dari mengobati luka di tangan, ciuman yang tiba-tiba, berbagi cerita sampai kepada berbagi kehangatan di malam yang cukup dingin. Keduanya bergumul di salah satu kamar penginapan Busan kala itu dan berikutnya di salah satu kabin kereta api. Bercinta di kereta api ternyata tidak buruk, malah keduanya meminta lebih.

Di malam kereta api sedang tak beroperasi karena mengalami kerusakan, keduanya larut dalam candaan garing yang kadang dilontarkan oleh pria tan. Saat semburat merah muncul di pipi gembul Kyungsoo, pria tan tak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh bahkan dengan tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Baik pipi maupun bibir sama saja, sama-sama kenyalnya. Kyungsoo yang tak tahan dengan degupan jantung yang seakan meledak kapan saja menghindari tatapan pria tan. Kyungsoo beranjak meninggalkan pria tan lebih dulu.

Maksud hati ingin bersembunyi dari pria tan, Kyungsoo malah bertemu dua pria tinggi, bertubuh tegap dan lebih besar darinya. Apa yang lebih sial dari itu, bertemu dua pria yang tak dikenal disaat mereka sedang mabuk sama saja mencari masalah.

Tubuh sintal yang dimiliki oleh Kyungsoo mengundang gairah pada pria mana saja yang melihatnya. Bukan hanya pria, wanita pun iri melihatnya. Kulit putih mulus, bibir hati merah muda, mata bulat lucu, ahh dan jangan lupakan bokong indahnya itu. Sungguh ukuran yang pas.

Kedua pria tak dikenali melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak bisa melihat lebih jelas, ia berlari meninggalkan pria tan terlalu jauh. Tempat yang sepi dan gelap membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan. Kedua pria asing itu semakin dekat, hingga salah satunya menggapai tangan Kyungsoo.

Kedua pria berhasil merobek baju yang dikenakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berteriak meminta tolong, namun pria asing tersebut membungkam Kyungsoo dengan tangan kekarnya. Kyungsoo sesak, rasanya akan kehabisan oksigen.

Kedua pria asing ingin menjamah tubuh Kyungsoo. Entah karena efek mabuk ataukah karena tubuh Kyungsoo yang benar-benar menggoda. Saat celana hitam yang dikenakan Kyungsoo berhasil dilucuti, kedua pria tertawa girang. Meskipun masih ada dalaman yang dikenakan Kyungsoo serta cahaya yang remang kedua pria tersebut masih bisa melihat betapa mulusnya kulit pemuda yang ada di depannya.

Kyungsoo menitikkan air mata, Ia harus kuat. Kedua pria itu tak boleh menyentuhnya. Kyungsoo berteriak meminta tolong. Kyungsoo melakukan perlawanan namun usahanya nihil. Benar kata pria tan lelaki dalam kondisi mabuk akan lebih kuat berkali lipat.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, takut akan nasib kedepannya seperti apa. Saat dalaman yang dikenakan Kyungsoo hampir terbuka seutuhnya, kedua pria asing tumbang tak berdaya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang berair itu, retinanya menangkap sosok pria tan yang sedang berdiri dengan nafas yang memburu. Mata elang itu telah kembali, memerah dan juga terlihat emosi. Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia tertekan.

Pria tan mendekat melepas jaket denim yang dikenakan. Diberikannya kepada Kyungsoo untuk menutupi bagian bawah kemudian memeluknya erat. Pria tan menyesal membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi seorang diri. Mata yang semula penuh emosi luluh begitu saja melihat sang pujaan hati dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Kedua pria asing ternyata masih sadar. Keduanya berdiri sempoyongan tepat di belakang pria tan. Kyungsoo melihat dengan jelas kedua pria asing tersebut mengeluarkan senjata tajam dari sakunya. Bukan hanya tukang mabuk, keduanya ternyata adalah penjahat.

Kyungsoo berteriak di depan pria tan. Kedua pria asing semakin dekat. Pria tan dengan sigap berbalik kemudian memukul kedua pria asing tanpa ampun. Tanpa sadar pria tan menghabisi kedua pria asing tersebut.

Kyungsoo merosot ke tanah, Ia terduduk lesu menyaksikan semuanya. Pria tan mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo. Pria tan membungkuk mengambil celana panjang Kyungsoo. Jujur saja pria tan sesungguhnya tak mampu menatap Kyungsoo dalam keadaan setengah naked seperti ini.

Pria tan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Maksud hati ingin menenangkan, justru pria tan yang semakin gelisah melihat Kyungsoo. Bibir yang baru saja menjadi candunya terluka. Ada sedikit darah di sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Disamping luka itu, pria tan ingin sekali menyentuh bibir itu kemudian melumatnya. Namun, niatnya diurungkan Kyungsoo baru saja mengalami hal buruk.

Kyungsoo masih ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar. Pria tan mendekat, memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya namun menggairahkan disaat bersamaan. Pria tan memeluk erat, Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sungguh manis perbuatan pria ini. Jika sebelumnya nampak sarkas dan tak peduli, sekarang justru semakin manis.

Pria tan mengelus surai Kyungsoo yang lembut. Wajah Kyungsoo yang semula berada dalam dekapan pria tan perlahan terangkat melihat wajah yang selama ini dirindukannya. Kyungsoo memperhatikan dengan teliti, wajahnya tidak banyak berubah. Malah semakin tampan saja.

Rahang tegas itu, membuat Kyungsoo mendapatkan inisiatif untuk menyentuhnya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengecup rahang pria tan sembari mengucapkan terimakasih atas pertolongannya.

Pria tan tampak tak terima dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo yang semakin berani. Dengan sekali gerakan pria tan melumat habis bibir Kyungsoo seraya mengatakan,

"berhentilah menggodaku, atau kau akan habis ditanganku. Sudah ku tahan sejak tadi, jika kau seperti ini maka tidak ada pilihan lain Kyung".

Semburat merah nampak malu-malu di pipi gembul itu, membuat pria tan lebih tidak tahan untuk menjamahnya.

Tangan yang semula berada di bahu berpindah membingkai kedua pipi gembul Kyungsoo, pria tan tampak tak sabaran Ia sudah berada diambang gairah. Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat menggairahkan.

Keduanya hanyut dalam lumatan itu. Dari lumatan kecil hingga lumatan besar, keduanya menikmati. Kyungsoo mengerang, ia membutuhkan oksigen pria tan mencium tanpa jeda. Kyungsoo melepas tautan itu, ia butuh oksigen. Merasa tak terima, pria tan kembali melumat kemudian berpindah ke leher jenjang nan mulus Kyungsoo.

Entah sejak kapan jaket denim milik pria tan terlepas dari tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Keduanya menikmati. Dalam sepersekian detik Kyungsoo telah berada di bawah tubuh kekar pria tan. Sembari pria tan menjamah, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan lenguhan-lenguhan kecil membuat pria tan semakin bergairah sampai bagian bawahnya mengeras.

Suara peringatan dari salah satu asisten baru masinis menginterupsi kegiatan dua anak adam tersebut. Entah harus senang atau marah karena peringatan itu yang jelas Kyungsoo tersenyum dan pria tan yang kesal.

Kedua anak adam ini menghilang dari kumpulan kawanannya setelah asisten baru masinis memberi pesan peringatan bahwa kereta api akan beroperasi besok pagi. Pria tan tak lupa memberi kabar kepada sahabatnya si pria pucat bahwa Kyungsoo aman bersamanya dan akan kembali besok pagi sebelum kereta api kembali beroperasi.

Pria pucat hanya tersenyum membaca pesan dari sahabatnya-pria tan. Pria pucat mengabari Baekhyun-sahabat Kyungsoo yang duduk tepat disebelahnya bahwasanya Baekhyun tak perlu khawatir dengan Kyungsoo, ia baik-baik saja. Meskipun kesucian Kyungsoo tak bisa dijamin ditangan pria brengsek-KimKai.

Sepanjang malam Sehun-Pria pucat hanya bercerita dengan Baekhyun. Keduanya tampak bersahabat mengenai pembahasan yang nyambung. Sehun sebenarnya adalah tipe pria yang cenderung lebih introvert akan tetapi, berbicara dengan Baekhyun tidak buruk keduanya tampak terbuka.

Candaan dilontarkan dari masing-masing anak adam yang masih setia duduk untuk menemani bercerita. Sehun yang memang dari kecil tak pandai bercanda gurau hanya terpaku melihat Baekhyun yang sedang becerita lucu.

Bukan cerita lucu yang membuat Sehun tertawa melainkan tawa Baekhyun yang lepas tanpa beban. 'Manis' pikir Sehun. Semakin jauh, keduanya bercerita mengenai hal-hal yang serius dalam kehidupan masing-masing. Baru kali ini, Sehun terbuka untuk orang asing yang baru dikenalnya.

_

 _KAISOO FANFICTION_

 _by_

 _KKAIBEAR_

 _in_

 _RAPPRESAGLIA_

"ahhh"

Erangan Kyungsoo membuat kedua anak adam yang sedang bergumul mesra di salah satu penginapan terdekat di Busan mencapai klimaks untuk sekian kalinya.

Adegan panas telah dilalui keduanya. Tak akan ada yang mencurigai keduanya. Mereka adalah lelaki, jadi dengan mudah untuk menyewa kamar untuk beristirahat.

Kyungsoo kelelahan, ia berbaring di sebelah tubuh pria tan tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka. Di malam dingin itu, mereka berbagi kehangatan bersama.

Pria tan memeluk erat dari belakang punggung Kyungsoo seraya mengucapkan terimakasih. Kyungsoo tersenyum, ini adalah yang pertama baginya.

Pria tan mendekat ke telinga Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata yang tak akan Kyungsoo pernah lupakan, "mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku sayang. Milik Kim Kai seorang"

Tak henti-hentinya pipi gembul Kyungsoo mengeluarkan semburat merah yang sangat menggemaskan bagi Kim Kai-pria tan. Untung saja Kai hanya melihat punggung jika tidak dipastikan Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tidur malam ini.

Kai menarik selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya dan juga Kyungsoo. Keduanya nampak kelelahan untuk sekedar membersihkan hasil dari kegiatannya.

Sudah Kyungsoo katakan Kai semakin manis dan juga perhatian. Bahkan Pria tan tak lupa mengucapkan selamat tidur untuk Kyungsoo disertai dengan kecupan lembut nan panjang di punggung. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo terkesima oleh pesona pria tan.

Hari berikutnya 19 Januari 2016, semua penumpang telah dipastikan kembali ke kereta api. Lima belas menit lagi kereta akan segera berangkat. Tak tertinggal sedikitpun, hanya kenangan di penginapan yang bisa tertinggal.

Kyungsoo telah kembali bersama Baekhyun, begitupun dengan Kai yang sudah duduk bersama dengan Sehun. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Kai tak akan pernah melupakan kenangan indah di penginapan Busan itu. Terlalu indah jika dilupakan begitu saja.

Semua bercerita, di gerbong terbuka tak beratap itu penumpang nampak menikmati waktu berharganya yang semakin lama semakin dekat satu sama lain.

Seorang pemuda mendekati meja Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Pemuda tersebut mengambil kursi tepat di dekat Kyungsoo. Pemuda tersebut mengenalkan dirinya.

"hai, aku Daniel. Kang Daniel, senang bertemu dengan kalian"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya bisa saling menatap. Pemuda ini tiba-tiba mendekat. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terpaksa mengenalkan dirinya. Perbincangan ketiganya tampak seru, membuat Kim Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Kyungsoo yang tak sadar akan hal itu tetap melanjutkan percakapannya dengan pria bermarga Kang itu. Entah disengaja atau tidak Daniel semakin dekat dengan Kyungsoo, bahkan bahu keduanya nyaris bersentuhan.

Tak ada yang menyadarinya, itu hal lumrah mengenai keduanya adalah lelaki. Akan tetapi, berbeda dengan Kim Kai sorot mata itu kembali menjadi bengis. Seakan Daniel akan ditelan hidup-hidup.

Kim Kai mendekati meja Kyungsoo, kemudian dengan amarah yang ditahannya meminta Kyungsoo untuk ikut bersamanya sebentar. Kyungsoo sontak berdiri melihat Kim Kai yang semalam memiliki sorot mata yang polos berubah menjadi beruang pemakan manusia.

Kyungsoo mengikuti Kai dari belakang, Ia tampak gugup. Kyungsoo ingin berlari meminta bantuan Baekhyun, sayang Ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Kai dikeadaan seperti ini.

Kai membuka pintu kabin, menarik pelan lengan Kyungsoo untuk masuk bersama. Kai kemudian mengunci pintu kabin tersebut. Mendudukkan Kyungsoo di salah satu kursi penumpang kemudian menciumnya dengan manis.

"sudah kukatakan kau adalah milikku. Kau lupa dengan janjimu tadi pagi?"

Kai bertanya seraya mendekatkan bibir ranumnya di perut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melenguh namun dengan sigap Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tentu saja penumpang lainnya akan mendengar suara-suara aneh di siang bolong seperti ini.

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan sedikit ragu,

"t-tentu saja a-aku milikmu"

Kalimat itu sontak membuat Kai semakin menggila. Dengan hitungan detik, Kyungsoo sudah berada di pangkuan Kai.

"akan kulakukan dengan pelan sayang. Aku merindukanmu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia tak bisa berbohong ia pun telah rindu dengan sentuhan Kai meskipun keduanya telah merasakan sentuhan dimalam sebelumnya.

Di lain tempat, Daniel merasakan ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan mengapa Kyungsoo belum kembali. Baru saja Daniel berdiri ingin mencari, Sehun menahan pergelangan tangannya kemudian memintanya untuk duduk kembali.

Sehun yang cerdik, menahan Daniel untuk beberapa saat membuat Kai memiliki waktu bersama Kyungsoo kembali untuk melepas rindu.

Baekhyun, Daniel dan juga Sehun bercerita. Setengah jam mereka berbincang yang cukup panjang. Daniel adalah penduduk asli Busan yang ingin merantau ke Seoul. Sehun dengan cerdiknya melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar Busan jadi mau tak mau Daniel akan menjawab mengingat Daniel adalah pecinta Busan.

Kembali ke kabin kereta api. Kedua anak adam ini kembali menyalurkan kehangatan cinta masing-masing. Di akhir kegiatan panas mereka, Kai mengecup seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo tak lupa meninggalkan jejak cintanya di seluruh tubuh pertanda bahwa Kyungsoo adalah milik Kai seorang.

"jangan sampai orang lain menyentuh tubuhmu sayang, ingat janjimu bahwa kau hanya milik Kim Kai"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. Setelah kegiatan panas mereka, Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia terlalu terbuai dengan seorang Kim Kai. Ciuman panjang di kening menjadi akhir dari segala kegiatan panas mereka.

Sampai ponsel Kai bergetar di saku celana, raut wajah Kai tiba-tiba berubah. Setelah berbicara dengan seseorang di telfon Kai tiba-tiba ingin pergi. Kai memakai segala pakaian yang sempat terlepas.

Berniat membuka kunci kabin, Kyungsoo menahan lengan Kai.

"Kai ingin pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah sedih membuat Kai menjadi tak tega.

Kai mengangguk kemudian memegang pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya seraya berkata, "maaf sayang. Aku benar-benar harus pergi." Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo kembali namun Kyungsoo masih enggan melepas tangan kekar itu.

"t-tapi…" oh tidak sebentar lagi tangis Kyungsoo akan pecah membuat Kai semakin tak tega untuk meninggalkan.

"aku akan kembali sayang. Ada pesta di rumahmu 25 Januari nanti bukan? Aku akan berada di sana"

Kai kembali mendekap tubuh mungil di depannya itu, ia benar-benar tak tega meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam dekapan Kai.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya, Ia benar-benar harus pergi. Kembali Kai mencium kening Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap kepergian Kai. Kekasihnya akan kembali pada tanggal yang ditentukan.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke meja Baekhyun, Ia telah bersusah payah untuk sekedar berjalan. Kim Kai benar-benar menghantam bagian bawahnya membuat Kyungsoo harus meringis kesakitan.

Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo terlihat khawatir. Sehun sedari tadi sudah menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Dua pria misterius dengan warna kulit yang kontras itu bagai angin yang menghilang begitu saja.

Kyungsoo bersusah payah menggapai Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tidak kuat hingga harus terjatuh pingsan di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sontak berdiri, ia benar-benar kaget. Baekhyun dibantu dengan penumpang lainnya membawa Kyungsoo untuk beristirahat.

Di hari berikutnya saat Kyungsoo telah sadar, retinanya hanya bisa menangkap cat putih bersih dan juga bau khas rumah sakit. Di sinilah Kyungsoo terbaring lemah setelah dua hari ia lalui bersama pria tan. Memikirkan apa saja yang telah ia lalui bersama sang kekasih.

-

-

-

-

_

KAISOO FANFICTION

by

KKAIBEAR

in

RAPPRESAGLIA

_

T.B.C

Hai bear balik lagi. Maaf saya benar-benar tidak bisa menulis part NC, saya harus berguru terlebih dahulu. Jangankan part NC ciuman saja saya masih amburadul menulisnya.

Sorry for typo, ini semua tanpa editan

Jangan lupa Reviewnya guys

Ilysmch *


End file.
